Diarios Varios
by im-your-nightmare
Summary: Emmett ha tenido una gran idea: le ha comprado un diario a cada miembro de la familia... ¿Qué escribirá cada uno de ellos? Paginas variadas de los pobres diarios de la familia. Fic entre lollipop.panic Emmett y im-your-nightmare Alice .
1. Regalitos para ¿Todos?

_Holaa! Bueno, loca idea surgida entre lollipop.panic y yo :D Ya hemos visto que hay otros fics de diarios, y espero que este no se quede atrás. Aviso: presencia de grilladeces y cosas varias. No nos hacemos responsables de cualquier daño fisico o mental que este fic pueda crear._

_Lo que esta subrayado es la fecha del dia, lo que esta en cursiva es la hora o anotaciones antes de escribir en el diario y poner en situación, lo que esta con letra normal es lo que escribe en el diario y lo que esta en letras negritas y entre ceros (_000000)_ es tipo flashback jaja. Aclaraciones ya hechas, os dejamos que juzgueis._

_Esperamos que os guste! (y que dejeis algun review jijiji)_

_Saludoos!!_

* * *

DIARIO DE EMMETT

12 de Septiembre.

_No se que hora es… los relojes de muñeca me resultan muy sospechosos._

_Hace sol. No, es broma, aquí siempre esta nublado._

Querido Diario:

Hoy es un día muy especial. ¡Tengo diario! Bueno, todos tenemos diario gracias a mí.

He decidido que ya era hora de dejar escritas nuestras vivencias en un papel, así que he ido a comprar diarios.

000000

**Tres horas antes en una tienda donde venden diarios:**

- Perdona, ¿tenéis diarios? – pregunté a la chica del mostrador.

- Sí, ¿Cuántos quieres?

- Emm… siete.

- ¿Siete? – preguntó sin saber si era una broma.

- Sí, solo siete, Bella no se lo merece – contesté con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Aquí los tienes, ¿Qué color prefieres?

- Quiero siete colores diferentes.

- De acuerdo – la chica me enseñó los siete diarios de siete colores y los metió en una bolsa. - ¿algo mas?

- Sí… un canguro.

- ¿Perdona?

- No me digas que ya no vendéis de esos…

000000

Creo que los diarios han causado bastante emoción, ya que todos, menos Jasper, me han mostrado una gran sonrisa y me han dado las gracias. Alice parecía llorar de la emoción y todo…

000000

**Entregando los diarios a la familia:**

- Pero… solo hay siete – dijo Edward.

- Ya lo se, Edward… los he comprado yo mismo – contesté sin entender.

- ¿Y Bella?

- No habían canguros.

000000

En fin, he descubierto que ir de compras para tu familia no es nada divertido… no entiendo porqué a Alice le entusiasma tanto.

Tampoco entiendo como en una tienda de libros no pueden tener un simple canguro.

_13:23_

_He mirado el reloj de la pared de la cocina._

_Aún no hace sol._

He ido a Australia y he visto un canguro. Pensé en adoptarlo, pero a los guardias no les ha hecho mucha gracia y me han perseguido unos cuantos kilómetros en coche.

Debería buscarme un animal más sencillo…

_13:35_

_Me he comido una mosca sin querer._

¡Ya sé! ¡Un oso panda!

Besos, y un oso vuelta y vuelta.

Emmett


	2. Los derechos humanos de los relojes

DIARIO DE ALICE

12 de Septiembre

_No se que hora es. Emmett escondió mi reloj de_

_muñeca porque dice que le resultan sospechosos._

_Nublado._

Querido diario:

¡Wiiii ! ¡Osito Emmett me regaló mi primer diario! Hice como que "lloraba" de la emoción, para hacerle feliz. Aunque ya sabía que me lo iba a regalar unas horas antes, siempre es agradable ver como sube los escalones dando saltitos. Bueno, en realidad nos regaló uno a cada miembro de la familia. Excepto a Bella. Tal vez pueda darle el de Jasper, creo que a él no le hace ninguna ilusión.

000000

**En la habitación de Jazz-Jazz:**

-Jazzy, ¿tienes el…?- pregunté mientras abría la puerta. Le vi pegar un salto en el sofá, y esconder algo tras su espalda-. ¿Qué hacías?

-Nada.

-Has contestado demasiado rápido.

-Qué va.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer.

Me acerqué para quitarle lo que fuera que estaba escondiendo. Sabía que iba a intentar levantarse para no enseñármelo, así que me lancé en plancha, haciendo el grito de Xena (la princesa guerrera) para darle ambiente. Alargué la mano por detrás de su espalda, y agarré algo cuadrado, mientras él me agarraba de los tobillos y se levantaba del sofá, dejándome colgando bocabajo. Lo que hace la desesperación.

-¡Ajá! Demasiado tarde, Jazz-Jazz…¿¡Qué es esto?!

000000

Tengo a Jazzy en cuarentena. Quiero decir, que yo estoy en cuarenta. Bueno, como sea. No dejaré que se acerque a mí en unos cuantos meses, años o décadas. Me había prometido que ya había abandonado el extraño hábito que compartía con Emmett. ¿Qué encontrarán de divertido en recortar a las modelos de las revistas de Rosalie y pegarlas alrededor de ellos en sus fotos? Es enfermizo. Creo que debería llevarlos a un psicólogo. O mejor a un psiquiatra. Bueno, la cuestión es que no encontré el diario de Jasper en el cuarto. Ya le compraré uno a Bella antes de que Emmett le compre un canguro.

_13:23_

_Más nublado._

He encontrado el diario en el cubo de la basura de la cocina. Pobre Emmett, Jazz-Jazz no tiene sentimientos. Aunque parte de la culpa es de Emmet, le dio el de color rosa.

De vuelta a la habitación me crucé con Emmet, que miraba absorto las manecillas del reloj de la pared de la cocina.

000000

**En la cocina con Oso Emmett:**

**-**¡Cu-cu!-saludé.

-¡Tra!

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté, observando cómo seguía el recorrido de las manecillas del reloj.

-Mirar la hora.

-No tendrías que mirarla aquí si tuvieses un reloj de muñeca.

Me miró con cara de oso asesino. ¿Dónde se había marchado el cariñoso y mimoso Osito Emmett?

-¿Qué tiene de malo el reloj de pared? ¿Acaso son mejores los relojes de muñeca por ser de muñeca? ¡¿Acaso no tienen los relojes de cocina los mismos derechos que los de muñeca?!

Dio media vuelta, y salió de la cocina refunfuñando cosas como "vaya injusticia" o "esos abusones chiquitajos".

000000

Vaya gruñón que está hecho hoy. Creo que escribir diarios no le hace ningún bien. Yo solo estaba haciéndole una sugerencia. Ala, pues que sepa que no le voy a avisar sobre un incidente con una mosca que acabo de ver.

En fin, un mal día querido diario. Espera si yo no te quiero. Bueno, pues "pequeño diario" suena mejor.

Alice


	3. Misión: caza al diario de Edward

_Holaa!! Gracias a Mary-Cullen, Makise, camii granger, ladysophie27 y xharaly (con canguro se refería al animalito, cosas de Emmett... jaja) por dejar comentarios y animarnos :3_

_Esperemos que os guste también este!! :D_

_Saluudoos y caramelitos para todos!_

DIARIO DE EMMETT

15 de Septiembre

_10:42_

_Exactas, lo he mirado en el reloj de la cocina._

_¡Dia soleado! ¡Que indignación!_

Querido Diario Verdoso:

Quiero el diario de Edward. Ya lo he decidido. Creo que voy a hacer un pacto de Alice para conseguirlo...

000000

**En la cocina con Alice.**

- ¡Tra! – dije sonriendo.

- Eh...¿cu-cu? – contestó.

- He pensado algo... y tal vez podría interesarte... - dije intentando parecer interesante.

Me miró con desconfianza durante unos segundos. Acto seguido me hizo un gesto para que nos sentasemos en una silla.

- Cuenta.

- De acuerdo... quiero el diario de Edward.

- ¿Para que? - preguntó no muy ilusionada.

- Quiero ver lo que ha escrito, ayer por la tarde lo vi apuntando cosas...

- No creo que haya nada demasiado interesante... pero está bien, te ayudo.

**Agazapados en el comedor con Alice.**

- Alice... llevamos diez minutos en esta posición, y creo que se me está rajando el pantalón...

- Vale, ya es la hora, ¡vamos!

Corrimos a lo James Bond por toda la casa y finalmente llegamos a la habitación de Edward.

- ¡Oh no! Viene hacia aquí... vámonos y disimula.

Salimos de la habitación sin el deseado diario y por el pasillo nos cruzamos con Edward.

- Hola Eddy... - dije intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el maldito diario.

- ¿Estas bien Emmett? - preguntó Edward extrañado.

Alice me miró con los ojos muy abiertos deseando que no estuviera pensando en el diario.

**En la cocina de nuevo con Alice.**

- Buena idea eso de cantar mentalmente la canción de Sex Bomb – dijo Alice riendo.

- Oh... sí, se me ocurrió de repente – contesté ocultando que no lo había hecho adrede, tan solo la canté porque me recordaba mucho a mi.

**En la puerta de Edward preparado para entrar.**

- A ver, entramos, lo cogemos y corremos a tu habitación ¿vale?

- ¿Y porque a mi habitación? - pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

- De acuerdo – dijo suspirando.- iremos a la mia.

- No, no... en la tuya hay relojes... iremos a la mia.

Entramos en la habitación y miramos por toda ella en busca del diario.

Qué original, estaba guardado entre la ropa interior. Cosa que por cierto, no era nada glamouroso.

- ¡Corramos! - gritó Alice que para cuando me había dado cuenta ya no estaba.

- ¡Dios! ¡¡Un reloj de muñeca!! ¡Aliiiiiice!

Corrí detrás de ella espantado y entré lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación.

000000

_15:23_

_Alice me ha forzado para que mirase su reloj de muñeca._

_Aún hace sol._

Nunca he visto nada mas aburrido. He comenzado a leer las primeras paginas del diario de Edward y creo que incluso he perdido el conocimiento durante diez minutos, aunque me sea fisicamente imposible.

He aprendido la lección, nunca mas cogeré ese diario y nunca mas miraré un reloj de muñeca.

_15:34_

_He mirado el reloj de mi telefono movil._

_Creo que se está nublando._

"Bella, te querré para siempre"

Pero coomo puede ser tan sumamente repetitivo... ¡eso ya lo sabemos!

_16:34_

_Miedo._

He corrido durante una hora delante de una avispa. Me odia. Creo que es por haberme comido a la mosca del otro dia...

_16:41_

_Rencor. Segunda fase del trauma._

Odio las avispas, las moscas y los relojes de muñeca.

Un abrazo y una avispa.

Emmett

* * *

DIARIO DE ALICE

15 de septiembre

_10:00_

_Día soleado._

Pequeño diario:

Jazz-Jazz no deja de intentar que le perdone por aquello de las fotos. Ayer se ofreció a acompañarme a ir de compras, mientras me ponia ojitos de perrito abandonado. Le dije que no, para hacerme la dura, aunque tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir. Tendré que arrastrar a Bella al centro comercial más tarde.

Ah no, si hace sol. Vaya tortura. Tendré que buscar algo porque sino acabaré perdonando a Jasper antes de que aprenda la lección. ¿Qué estará haciendo Emmett?

_15:30_

Vale, Emmett es definitivamente una mala influncia para mí. Hemos robado el diario de Edward. Aunque más que diario, habría que llamarlo "arma-mortal-programada-para-matar-de-aburrimento-a-todo-el-que-lo-lea". Bueno, por lo menos hemos pasado un buen rato haciendo de agentes 007. Ahora solo necesito encontrar otra distracción.

_15:45_

_Alarmada._

Creo que Edward se ha dado cuenta de lo del diario. Estoy escuchando los gritos de Emmett por toda la casa. ¡Oh, no! Ahora el chivato de Emmett me delatará a mí también. Tengo que hacer algo.

000000

**En el salón, observando cómo Emmett corría de un lado para otro y Edward intentaba detenerle:**

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Déjame, yo no he hecho nada!

-Emmet, que sólo es... - comenzó Edward.

Emmett continuó corriendo, salió del salón y comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

Edward me miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú sabes si...?

-¡Yo no fui, no he hecho nada, nadie me vio y nadie puede demostrarlo!

-¿De qué hablas?

¡Ouch! Piensa en otra cosa.

-_¡Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're a sexbomb!_

000000

De acuerdo, ahora Edward piensa que estoy mal de la cabeza por ponerme como una loca a hacer una coreografía en mitad del salón. En fin, todo sea para no tener que soportarle unos cuantos días irritado.

_16:30_

_Pensando profundamente._

_Emmett ya ha parado de gritar, por lo que fuera que lo estaba haciendo._

¿Cómo sabe una persona si está loca de verdad? Puede que estar haciendole este tipo de preguntas a un diario ya sea una señal de ello. Vale, tal vez ya sea hora de dejar de escribir aquí para siempre.

_16:35_

_Vuelve a estar nublado._

O tal vez ya sea hora de perdonar a Jazz-Jazz.

_16:40_

_Tarareando la canción diabólica._

Y ahora no soy capaz de quitarme la canción de Sexbomb de la cabeza. Maldito Emmett.

Alice


	4. Archienemiga vs Casco

_Hola!! Bueno, pues aquí os dejamos el siguiente capi!! Muuuchas muchas gracias a todas por contestar!! :) _

_Esperamos que os siga gustando!!_

_Un saluuuudo muy grande y muchos caramelitos de fresa y... ¡limón también!_

_Dadle al go que no cansa mucho y nos hará muuuuy feliiiices!!_

_Xauseees! _

DIARIO DE EMMETT

17 de Septiembre

_13:45_

_Día nublado, con pronossstico de tormenta._

Me he comprado un casco. He ido a una tienda en el pueblo y ha sido lo único que he visto que podría servirme. Nunca mas volveré a tener miedo de esa maldita avispa.

Le he pedido a Alice que me acompañase por si volvía mi archienemiga, pero estaba muy ocupada con no se qué y no ha querido venir.

000000

**En la tienda en busca de protección:**

-Hola, necesito protección.

-¿Cómo dices? - preguntó el hombre del mostrador.

-Protección... me he dado cuenta de que por aquí la fauna es un tanto... peligrosa.

-¿Que tipo de protección querías?

-Algo que me tape la cara, la cabeza.

-¿Una gorra?

-Una gorra... ¡ja! ¿tu sabes el aguijón que tienen esos bichos? ¡¿Lo sabes?!

El dependiente me miró con cara de terror y de pronto desapareció. Unos segundos después, volvió.

-Toma, un casco.

-¿Con esto estaré a salvo?

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuánto es?

-Nada, te lo regalo, pero ahora si eres tan amable... tengo que cerrar la tienda...

000000

Qué gente mas rara... cerró la tienda a media mañana...

_14:30_

_Llevo puesto el casco y se va tremendamente bien._

Alice está muy rara, y el no saber porqué me esta poniendo de los nervios... Incluso Jasper ha venido a hablar conmigo.

000000

**En mi habitación con Jazzy:**

-¿Seguro que no sabes que puede pasarle?

-No, Jazzy, no sé que puede pasarle...

-Vale, sé que no debí coger las revistas de Rosalie otra vez... que se lo prometí, pero ¡me aburría mucho!

-Si yo te entiendo Jazzy... a mi también me gusta mucho recortar las revistas de Rose... mira.

Me acerqué a la cómoda y saqué una revista de su interior.

-Mira, esto es mas divertido aún que lo de pegar las fotos de las chicas al lado de nosotros.

000000

Jasper no me habla. Me ha llamado enfermo, y ha salido de mi habitación sin decir nada mas.

¡Me ha llamado enfermo! Yo tan solo he recortado todas las cabezas de las modelos de las revistas de Rose y las he pegado en diferente orden... no creo que eso sea enfermizo...

_14:38_

_Ha desaparecido mi casco, y no se porqué creo que Alice ha tenido algo que ver._

Puede que no vuelva a escribir nunca mas. Acabo de volver a ver a mi archienemiga y... ¡NO TENGO CASCO!

_14:52_

_Pánico._

Voy a matar a Alice. Ya pensaré algo...

Odio las avispas, las moscas, los relojes de muñeca y... a Alice.

Un abrazo y una enooorme galleta de chocolate.

Emmett

* * *

DIARIO DE ALICE

17 de Septiembre

_13:30_

_Desesperada._

No encuentro mis zapatos favoritos. He buscado por todos lados y he dejado el cuarto hecho una pocilga. Incluso le he preguntado a Edward si los había visto, pero me ha mirado así como "¿acaso me ves cara de travesti?". Me los ha tenido que coger alguien... ¡Rosalie!

000000

**En la habitación de Rosalie:**

-¡Roooose!

Entré a toda pastilla en su habitación y comencé a rebuscar en su armario, mientras tiraba unas cuantas prendas demasiado pequeñas hacia atrás.

-¿¡Qué haces?!- chilló un poco más alto de lo normal.

-Buscar.

-¿El qué?

-¡Mis preciosos, caros, chiquititos y amados zapatos!

-¡¿Y hace falta que me hagas un destrozo en el armario?!

No le respondí y seguí con mi búsqueda. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta ropa en un armario tan pequeño? Yo no tenía tanta, y aun así me faltaba espacio.

-A este paso encontraré Narnia antes que los zapatos...

-¡Pero que yo no los he cogido!-volvió a levantar la voz con ese tono agudo tan espeluznante que se le ponía cuando comenzaba a enfadarse.

-¿Seguro? El otro día te vi mirarlos así como con ganas de probarlos, con un tic rarito en el ojo...

000000

Me ha echado de su cuarto. Y encima se ha enfadado conmigo. No es justo, ella empezó primero, me dijo que ella no los hubiera cogido nunca porque mis zapatos no le vendrían ni a un enanito de jardín. La cosa ha empeorado cuando me he reído de su ridículamente pequeña ropa interior. Bueno, supongo que a Emmett...

Puaj, Alice, no pienses en eso.

_13:35_

¿Desde cuando hablo conmigo misma?

_13:52_

_Tirada en mi sillón con la cabeza tapada por un cojín._

_¿Puede un vampiro hiperventilar?_

Hecho de menos mis zapatoooss...

_14:00_

_Cojeando_

Y encima me he dejado una de las zapatillas que llevaba puestas en el cuarto de Rose. Yo, y mi manía de tirar las cosas a la gente cuando me enfado.

Qué incómodo.

_14:25_

_Con sed de venganza._

Estaban en el cuarto de Emmett. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Para qué querría Emmett mis zapatos?

Bueno, prefiero no saberlo.

_14:27_

_Riendo maliciosamente._

Le he quitado ese horrible casco a Emmett que se empeña en llevar, como venganza. Creo que aun no comprende las ventajas de ser un vampiro.

Y tampoco que no es normal que los vampiros que lleven tacones...

_14:28_

_Riendo histéricamente._

_Y sola._

He escondido el casco en el cuarto de Edward. Jiji.

Alice


	5. Edward ¿Interesante?

_Holaaaaa!! Bueno, aquí os dejamos el deseado diario de Edward._

_**Advertencia**: si sois demasiado sensibles, no lo leais. Lo hemos hecho taaal cual como se supone que es (como el que vieron Alice y Emmett). Osea, un rollo._

_Esperamos que aun así no dejeis de darle al go!_

_Un saluuuuuuuuuudooo y mas caramelitos de fresaa!!_

* * *

DIARIO DE EDWARD:

Dia 12 de Septiembre:

_Anhelando a Bella..._

_05:20_

Hoy he estado con Bella todo el dia. No me canso ni lo mas minimo de estar con ella. Es tan dulce, tan especial, tan hermosa... no la cambiaria por nada del mundo.

Aprovechando que estaba profundamente dormida, mostrándome su bello rostro, he decidido venir corriendo hasta aquí a por ropa limpia y de paso escribir mis sentimientos.

Cada dia estoy mas seguro de que si ella se fuera... si ella me abandonara... realmente no se que sería se mi. No puedo vivir sin Bella y es mas, no quiero vivir sin Bella.

_Pensando en Bella..._

_05:27_

Voy a coger unas cuantas cosas rápidamente y me marcharé de nuevo a casa de Bella. Temo que en tan solo un segundo de dejarla a solas alguien pueda hacerle daño, o es mas, ella misma pueda hacerse daño.

000000

**En casa de Bella junto a mi amada:**

- Te amo.

- No, yo te amo mas a ti.

- Eres preciosa, y nunca, escuchame bien, nunca voy a dejarte sola...

- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti nunca...

- Te quiero.

- ¿Me muerdes?

000000

La amo. No hay nada mas que decir, y eso será asi... por siempre.

Edward Loves Bella


	6. Tocadiscos: amistades peligrosas

_Holaaaaaa! Bueno, después de unos 200 siglos sin subir ningún fic, aquí vuelve nuestro querido Emmy :)_

_Esperamos que a pesar del tiempo no nos hayáis abandonado... ya que eso destrozaría nuestro hermoso corazón jajaja._

_Esta vez no subimos el diario de Alice a la vez, pero en cuanto im-your-nightmare pueda lo subiremos _

_En fin, aquí os dejamos un episodio más de esta extraña familia con el que esperamos que os riáis mucho (sin que llegue a ser peligroso para vuestra salud, claro)_

_Un saluuuuuuudo enorme y muchos muchos caramelitos de fresaaa!!_

_PD: hazle cosquillitas al go y verás que contento se pone!_

* * *

DIARIO DE EMMETT

17 de Septiembre

_16:16_

_Una hora bastante sospechosa..._

_Nubes._

Querido diario:

Soy hombre muerto. Bueno, ya, lo sé, eso en mi caso no es muy coherente, pero de verdad, lo soy. Es realmente una pena, por que de verdad pensaba adoptar a Wonky el canguro... ya que no sé, deben sentirse tan solo... tan incomprendidos... cuando en clase preguntan: "¿cual es vuestro animal favorito?" nadie los nombra... ¡por que nadie quiere ser amigo de un canguro!

_16:20_

_Rose se ha marchado refunfuñando algo._

Rose ha intentado tranquilizarme rascandome la oreja, pero eso me ha recordado a las orejas de canguros y me he frustrado aún mas.

Las moscas y avispas no tienen orejas... ¿Qué clase de animal normal puede no tener orejas? ¡LAS OREJAS SON NECESARIAS PARA VIVIR!

_16:23_

_He aprendido nuevos conocimientos._

Alice me ha explicado que hay muchos animales que no tienen orejas, pero que no es necesario tenerlas para poder escuchar y vivir.

Ya me estoy cansando de que siempre defienda a esos malditos bichos...

_16:30_

_Sobresaltado._

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaarg! ¡Yo no quería escribir de esto! Malditas avispas...

Soy hombre muerto. Y ahora si que sí. He destrozado el nuevo tocadiscos de Edward. Me pregunto por que estará tan sumamente interesado por coleccionar cosas inútiles... el tocadiscos, Bella...

000000

**Horas antes en la habitación de Edward:**

- ¡Un nuevo aparato! - pensé.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en el sillón al lado del misteriosos aparato. Había escuchado a Edward hablar dias antes de que tenía muchos discos de vinilo, y que al no tener un tocadiscos no podía escucharlos.

Miré entre sus cosas y encontré uno que pareció interesante. Lo saqué de la caja con suma delicadeza, siendome enormemente difícil ya que la caja era muy fina y yo tenía las manos demasiado grandes como para no rajarla entera.

Una vez fuera lo coloqué en el tocadiscos y bajé la aguja (muy parecida al culo de mi archienemiga la avispa) y la música comenzó a sonar.

Me tumbé en el sofá completamente relajado, pero de pronto una parte la de canción comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez...

000000

Arranqué la barra que se sube y se baja. Me puse nervioso al ver que se estaba rayando el disco... ¡tuve que aguantar mucha presión!

_16:36_

_Escondido en mi habitación_.

He escondido el trozo del tocadiscos en la habitación de Alice. Sé que está mal, y que Edward se la va a comer (metaforicamente claro) pero no aguanto cuando Edward se enfada conmigo... ¡me siento débil! Además... se lo merece, ella escondió mi casco.

En fin, creo que voy a ir un rato a casa de Bella, seguramente allí no me encuentren si descubren que he sido yo y no Alice...

Odio las avispas, las moscas, los relojes de muñeca, a Alice y los tocadiscos.

Un abrazo y un Wonky!

Emmett


	7. Operación: mando de Jasper

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Bueno bueno, después de pasar los examenes de Selectividad y demás, al fin tenemos un poco mas de tiempo para poder subir capitulos... _

_Este de momento lo subo yo (lollipop.panic) pero en cuanto im-your-nightmare pueda hacer la parte de Alice la subirá también :)_

_Bueno, esperamos que os guste mucho mucho y que nos dejéis muchos reviews! Que nos alegran la vidaaaa!! _

_Un saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo y unas cuantas grajeas de naranja y mentaaa!_

* * *

DIARIO DE EMMETT

26 de Septiembre:

19:03

_Sumamente aburrido..._

_De noche._

Querido diario:

¡Ayy que aburrimiento! Ya no sé que hacer... he hecho todo tipo de cosas... he estado durante veinte minutos dando vueltas sin parar hasta que al final me he tropezado con la pata de la mesa y me he caido al suelo. Casualmente Jasper estaba ahi para verme y reirse...

Carlisle se ha pasado todo el dia fuera, Esme esta haciendo sus cosas... nada divertidas por cierto, Jasper está enganchado a los programas mas tontos que existen de la tele, Rose ha ido a comprar maquillaje y un etc muy largo junto con Alice, y Edward... Edward debe estar con Bella o vomitando amor por ella...

Así que estoy solo. Y tengo que hacer algo urgentemente o me moriré.

_19:12_

_Ideoso._

¡Ya sé! Voy a fastidiarle la tarde a Jasper. Así no seré yo el único que se aburra... además, no soporto cuando se rie de mi... ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que al dar vueltas constantemente se me pongan objetos al rededor de las piernas haciendo que caiga de cabeza contra el suelo!

000000

**Unos minutos mas tarde escondido en el salón:**

Jaspercito estaba viendo la tele, que novedad, en el sofá, cosa que me iba a hacer mucho mas dificil mi dura tarea. Me acerqué todo lo que pude a él y una vez que estuve a escasos metros me tumbé en el suelo a pensar. Cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas y comenzé a idear a la máxima velocidad que pude.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

000000

El gruñón de Jasper me ha descubierto. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que por querer pensar a mas velocidad cerré los ojos mas de la cuenta y me asusté. ¡¡Tuve la sensación de que los ojos se me hundían y se me salían por la nuca!! Ha sido horrible... un trauma.

Pero no voy a abandonar esta dura y dificil misión, pienso hacer que Jasper sufra... ¡sufra!.

000000

**De nuevo en el salón vigilando de cerca mis ojos:**

La suerte estaba de mi parte. Jasper había ido un segundo a su habitación dejandome todo el terreno libre. Mi objetivo: el mando.

Me arrastré como pude por el salón (las peliculas de Rambo fueron mi inspiración) y me quedé tirado detrás del sofá. El mando estaba ahí, mirándome sonriente, como diciendo: "cógeme, vamos a darle su merecido a Jasper..."

De pronto, un silvido llamó mi atención. Era Jasper que ya volvía. La adrenalina comenzó a salir de donde quiera que saliera, y comencé a ponerme nervioso.

Estiré el brazo y agarré el mando con todas mis fuerzas. Me lo guardé en el bolsillo y antes de que Jasper volviera me puse en pie.

-¿Qué haces Emmett?

- Nada.

- Has contestado demasiado rápido... y eso se lo hago yo a Alice cuando escondo algo...

- ¡Asi que eso haces eh!

- Sí, bueno, a veces... es que ya sabes como puede ponerse Alice...

- Ya, bueno, es comprensible porque...

- ¡¡Eh!! no me cambies de tema... ¿Qúe pasa?

- Nada.

- Lo has vuelto a hacer.

- No. Que va.

- Está bien, no me lo cuentes...

Se sentó en el sofá y miró de forma atontada la televisión. La verdad es que le dejaba mas muerto que vivo con tan solo sentarse enfrente.

- ¿Y el mando?

- ¡Lo tiene Alice! ¡Lo tiene Alice!

000000

_19:24_

_Fugitivando._

Soy un fugitivo. Me siento como el del Prision Break escapando de la carcel...

Además de esto soy hombre muerto una vez mas. Espero que Alice no se tome muy mal que Jasper le haya escondido su par de zapatos preferidos al pensar que ella le había escondido el mando...

_19:30_

_Pensativando._

Debo empezar a entretenerme sin meter de por medio a nadie... Siempre acabo metido en lios...

_19:34_

_Ideoso de nuevo._

¿Bella tendrá algo que poder esconderle?

Odio las avispas, las moscas, los relojes de muñeca, a Alice, los tocadiscos, a Edward, las serpientes, las tiendas de ropa interior y las patas de las mesas.

¡Un abrazo y algo que esconder!

Emmett


	8. Pon una melodía en tu vida

_Holaaaaa!! Bueno, pues aquí os dejamos otro capitulo del diario de Emmett! El diario de Alice aún no está terminado... jajajaja_

_Esperamos que os guste tanto o mas que los anterioress!! :)_

_Un saluuuuuuuudo y muchos muchos caramelitos de fresa y un helado de chocolate!!_

_PD: gracias por los reviews!! nos han encantadoo!! y ya sabéis, si teneis preguntas, las contestaremos :)_

* * *

DIARIO DE EMMETT:

19 de Septiembre:

_11:29_

_Tan solo escucho tic tac, tic tac..._

_Día humedoso._

Querido diario:

¡Tengo flauta! Sí, señor, estoy hecho todo un profesional. Esta mañana (bueno, hace unas horas) decidí que estaba desperdiciando mi via, no sé, que no estaba empleando toda la gracia y capacidad de aprender que me había dado mi madre... así, que decidí que ya era hora de hacerle la competencia a Edward.

000000

**En en centro comercial en busca de musicalidades:**

Estaba completo de gente, cosa que me animaba enormemente. Miré a mi alrededor y busqué una tienda donde vendieran algún tipo de instrumento.

¡Lo encontré!

Entré pegando saltitos al interior del local y fuí directamente hacia la dependienta.

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Desea algo?

- Quiero hacer música, debo dejar por los suelos a Edward...

- Ya, entiendo... (cara de no entender nada) ¿que instrumneto quieres?

- No sé... ¿cual quiero?

- Eso debe decirmelo usted.

- Ah, de acuerdo, ya entiendo... ¿que es lo mas facil?

- Emm... bueno, eso depende de la persona y...

- ¿A mi que crees que se me dará mejor?

- La flauta. Es el instrumento mas sencillo...

000000

Supongo que fueron cosas mias, pero por un momento me dio la sensación de que la chica me estaba dando la flauta (instrumento mas facil) porque creia que yo era... ay como era... ¡ah si! Bobo.

000000

- Aquí tienes, espero que superes a ese tal Edward.

- ¡¡Shhh!! ¡no lo pienses...!

Salí de la tienda volviendo a tener la sensación de que había asustado a la chica con mi último comentario.

- Que gente mas rara... pero en fín, es normal, solo son humanos...

000000

Así que aquí estoy con mi amiga Flutty. Es tan nuevecita y tan mona... que no sé, me da pena usarla... pero todo sea por hacerle ver a Edward que no es el único con habilidades.

_12:01_

_Sospechando..._

_He pisado sin querer una fila de hormigas... genial, mas archienemigas..._

Alice quiere quitarme a Flutty. Es una envidiosa... ¿le quito yo sus diminutos zapatos? Bueno, eso sería realmnete peligroso... realmente pienso que tiene un serio problema con las compras...

Tengo que pensar algo. No pienso permitir que rapte a Flutty, ¡¡eso nunca!!

_12:10_

_Dolido._

_Ni rastro de mas archienemigos._

Edward se ha reido de Flutty. Ha sido muy cruel. ¿Me rio yo de su viejo y cutre piano? ¡Eh!¡Eh! ¿¡me rio yo acaso!?

Debo tranquilizarme... al final lo pagaré con la personita que mas quiero... Flutty.

_12:16_

_Ups..._

No debí haber dicho ese último comentario en voz alta... Rose se ha enterado y me ha tirado un zapato... ¡de tacón! Suerte que no me duela... aunque me hiere por dentro.

En fín, ese ha sido mi querido dia, ahora comenzaré a usar a Flutty y no pararé hasta que me salga la canción del verano.

Odio las avispas, las moscas, los relojes de muñeca, a Alice, los tocadiscos, las serpientes, las patas de las mesas y a Edward.

¡Un abrazo y una melodía flautera!

Emmett


	9. El gran numero

_Hooooolaaaaa!! Bueno, pues aquí os dejamos ooootro pedacito de las aventuras (nunca buscadas) de Emmett :)_

_Esperamos que os guuuuuste mucho y que os divirtais un rato, que para eso estamos!_

_Por cierto, Alice esta de vacaciones jajaja pero para la gente como "marata1507" que ha preguntado por el diario de ella, deciros que no se ha ido para siempre, simplemente que en estos momentos im-your-nightmare no puede escribir los caps, pero bueno, siempre os quedará Emmett! jajajaj_

_Así que nada, muuuchas gracias de nuevo por los reviews, que como ya sabéis nos encantan :D._

_Un saluuuuuuuuuuuudo y un calamelo de limón!_

_PD: dale al goooooooooooo!! _

* * *

DIARIO DE EMMETT

22 de Septiembre:

_Sentado junto a Alice._

- ¿Qué hora es Alice?

- Miralo tu mismo de mi reloj de muñeca.

_..._

_Debe ser por la mañana._

Querido diario:

He dejado el mundo de la música. Flutty y yo no nos llevabamos nada bien. ¡No me hacía caso! Estuve hablando con él largo y tendido sobre nuestro futuro espectáculo, pero parece ser que no lo entendió del todo bien...

Debía ser el número del encantador de serpientes, ya que lo había visto muchas veces con Jas en la tele y parecía bastante fácil. Pero todo salió mal.

000000

**Horas antes en casa con Alice y Flutty:**

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una serpiente?

- ¿Para qué quieres una serpiente? - contestó Alice.

- Para mi numero de encantar.

- Supongo que en el campo encontrarás algún bicho de esos...

- ¿Quieres ser nuestra primera fan? ¿Quieres vernos? - preguntó Emmett con gran emoción.

- ¿A quién?

- A Flutty y a mi. Jasper se rio de mi cuando le conté la idea... Enano patético...

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada.

- Ah... me había parecido... - dijo ella confundida.

- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qúe? Qué?

- Se nos acaba el tiempo, ¿vienes?

Alice miró a su alrededor sin saber que hacer. Un grito hizo que me mordiera la lengua sin querer.

- ¡¡Alicee!! ¿¡Dónde has metido mis zapatos!?

- ¡Vamos!

Alice hechó a correr hacia la puerta mientras mi querida Rose bajaba las escaleras tan dulce y amable como siempre.

- ¡¡Que sepas que como no encuentre los zapatos voy a destrozarte los tuyos!! ¡Pero cuando los lleves puestos!

Corrí junto a Alice abrazando a Flutty contra mi con todas mis fuerzas temiendo que los gritos de Rose le asustasen e hirieran sus sentimientos.

000000

_Sigo con Alice en el salón._

_Ella está triste._

Rose no es mala... solo tiene carácter...

Le ha rajado un par de zapatos a Alice porque no aparecen los suyos... Pobre Alice, esto seguro que la hace mucho mas maniática y esquizofrénica...

000000

**En el campo con Alice y Flutty en busca de una serpiente:**

- ¡Mira Emmy! ¡Aquí hay una!

- ¡¡Vooy!!

Flutty y yo corrimos hacia donde Alice nos decía y al verla lloramos de emoción. La verdad es que tenía una pinta un tanto peligrosa, y no parecía demasiado simpática, pero para comenzar a ensayar nuestro numero nos serviría.

Me senté agarrando a Flutty entre mis manos junto al animal y lo miré a los ojos. La verdad es que para vivir entre la naturaleza y sin ninguna complicación en la vida estaba demasiado seria.

- ¿No crees que esta demasiado decaida?

- Emmy por dios, es una serpiente...

- ¿Y? ¡¿Qúe pasa, que ellas no pueden tener malos dias?! ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh?

- Ok, está bien, puede que si la encantas se ponga de buen humor.

- ¡Puede!

Lleno de emoción comencé a tocar la flauta. Todo iba perfectamnete, la serpiente estaba de lo mas tranquila y Flutty sonaba de maravilla con una canción iprovisada ya que no me sabía ninguna.

Pero de pronto Flutty se atascó. Muerto de vergüenza ya que la serpiente me miraba fijamente y no quería quedar mal delante de ella, soplé con todas mis fuerzas para que el atasco se fuera.

000000

Alice no me habla. La serpiente le atacó y ahora me hecha toda la culpa. ¡Ya le dije que no corriera con ella colgando del trasero! Que eso haría que la serpiente se sintiera en ridiculo y empeoraría las cosas...

_13:17_

_Triste._

Flutty ha muerto. Alice como venganza lo ha matado. En fin... eramos grandes amigos, pero la vida se acaba... fue una grran flauta, y si no hubiera sido por esa serpiente ahora estaríamos juntos haciendole la competencia al viejo y aburrido piano de Edward...

_13:24_

_Maquinando..._

¿Un canguro superará a un piano?

Odio las avispas, las moscas, los relojes de muñeca, a Alice, los tocadiscos, las patas de las mesas, a Edward y las serpientes.

¡Un abrazo y una Bella! (Uff...)

Emmett


	10. Tanga no, gracias

_Holaaaaa!! Bueeeeeeno, aquí estamos de nuevo!_

_Antes de nada, queremos darle las gracias a nonblondes, marata1507, Pandora Cullen y a todas las que nos han comentado en capitulos anteriores en general :)_

_Ah! Puede que Esme haga un cameo en el diario... muaaajajajaja_

_Por cierto, los caramelitos os los daremos cuando lleguemos al capitulo numero 100... jajajaja_

_Un saluuuuuuudo y medio caramelo (el otro medio me lo comí yo ¬¬') de coca-cola!!_

_Dale al gooooooooooooooooooooo! Pleeeease... ññ_

DIARIO DE EMMETT

25 de Septiembre:

_18:10_

_Enfadado._

_Nubes, nubes y mas nubes._

Querido diario:

Odio a Alice. Ok, está bien, eso ya lo pongo todos los dias que escribo al final en mi larga lista de cosas que odio, pero hoy la odio doble.

¡Es una engañadora! Me ha convencido para que la acompañase de compras ya que ella quería un bolso y no se cuantas cosas mas... pero lo mas fuerte es ¡que me ha dicho que me lo pasaría bien!

Además... la gente de allí es muy rara... y no sé, la dependienta me trataba de forma...especial.

000000

**En la tienda con Alice:**

- Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Sí, - dijo Alice.- mira estaba buscando...

Se fué, dejandome solo ante el peligro. Aburrido decidí mirar ropa a pesar de que no podría usar nada ya que toda era de mujer.

- Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Emm... no, creo que no.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Te gusta la ropa interior eh? Es muy bonita...

- Sí, es preciosa... (cara de no entender nada)

- Ah... ok, ya entiendo... sigueme.

Comencé a andar detrás de la desconocida y me llevó hasta un pequeño mostrador. La verdad era un mueble inútil, ya que estaba lleno de ropa y no se usaba para nada.

000000

Los mostradores suelen ser inútiles... la verdad no sé que tipo de persona depravado puede haberlos inventado... ¡anda! ¡He hecho una rima! (risas).

000000

- Mira, creo que este podría quedarte muy bien.

Saqué la prenda del plástico y la miré atónito.

- Pero esto es... ¿¡qué!? ¡¡nooooo!!

- No tienes porque avergonzarte... aquí viene mucha gente como tú...

- No, no, no... yo no soy así...

- Pruébatelo, no seas timido.

- ¡Que no!

000000

Creo que corrí unos 10 kilómetros. El pánico había invadido todo mi cuerpo. ¡Me sentí acosado!

Creo que esto me va a crear un trauma infantil... y no me gutan nada los psicólogos... son tan sospechosos, con esas gafas al borde de la nariz, las piernas cruzadas, la libretita apoyada en ellas frente a ti... (escalofríos)

_18:16_

_En huelga de palabra con Alice._

- ¿No vas a hablarme nunca mas?

- Nunca.

- ¿Ni aunque pasen los años?

- Nunca.

- ¿Ni aunque te haga esas galletas con trocitos de chocolate que tanto te gustan?

- Está bien, pero sigo enfadado.

_18:24_

_Calmando mi tristeza con dos galletas dentro de mi boca._

Rose se ha mosqueado conmigo. Me ha dicho que en vez de salir corriendo como una gallina soltando un huevo lo que debía haber hecho era comprarle unas cuantas prendas a ella...

Como se nota que ella esa situación de miedo no la ha vivido nunca... Puede que incluso ya no vuelva a ser el mismo chico de antes... risueño, alegre, bromista... en fín, el chico perfecto...

Seguro que la soledad me invade y...

¡Anda! ¡¡Una galleta de chocolate!!

Odio las avispas, las moscas, los relojes de muñeca, a Alice, los tocadiscos, las patas de mesa, a Edward, las serpientes y las tiendas de ropa interior.

¡Un saludo y una galleta con muuuucho chocolate!

Emmett


	11. Peligro: doble sentido

_Hooooooooolaaaaaaa!! :) Qué tal?? Bueeeno, pues aquí os traemos otro cap de Emmett!_

_mrsLCullen, que como terminará la lista de odios de Emmett? creo que eso solo puede saberlo el propio Emmett... quien sabe! Igual no acaba nunca... piensa que en este mundo hay muchas cosas odiosas jaja Y sí, hablaré con él... esta semana tenemos una comida juntos, por eso de que me de mas diarios que publicar, asi que no te preocupes, se lo diré :D_

_Y para la gente como Deebbie que añora y desea con ansia el diario de Alice, decirle dos cosas:_

_1- Qué pasa! ¿Que no te conformas con el que escribo yo de Emmet? ¬¬ jajaja_

_2- Volver, volverá, pero aún no se sabe cuando jajaja_

_En fin... después de que se me haya ido la pinza y lo que no es la pinza un poco, nos despedimos yaaa!_

_Saludooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos! esperamos que os gusteeee!!_

_Un caramelillo (chupado) de naranjaaaa!_

* * *

DIARIO DE EMMETT:

30 de Septiembre:

_19:03_

_Enormemente feliz._

_El sol deslumbra a la gente en mi mente._

Querido diario:

¡Hoy es un dia muy especial! Tengo un amigo nuevo, se llama Aston. Es negro, con partes blancas, y tiene una grande cola... ¿Qué es?

Espera... ¿Qué es? ¡Iré a preguntarle a Alice!

000000

**En la cocina buscando la sabiduriosidad de Alice:**

- ¡Hola Alicia!

- Hola Em... Emmett. ¿Qué quieres?

- Tengo una duda...

- Está bien, dispara.

000000

**En el viejo Oeste:**

Entré a una tienda que según me parecía, podría serme de ayuda.

- Hola viejo caballero.

- Soy una mujer.

- Oh, disculpe... ¡hola vieja caballera!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Una pistola.

- ¿Una pistola?

- Sí, un arma, algo que haga "'¡pam!".

- Esto es una herbolistería...

- ¿Y?

- Aquí no se venden armas...

- Oh... que fallo. Bien pues entonces deme unas petunias.

- Está bien.

- Porque... muerden, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Las petunias, muerden, ¿no? Porque si no es así no las quiero...

000000

No entiendo porqué siempre me acaban hablando mal... No entienden que aunque mida cerca de los dos metros uno tiene su corazoncito... y que si quiero un arma... ¡Quiero un arma!

000000

**De camino al este:**

Está claro que el viejo Oeste ya no es lo que era, pero puede que en el Este...

- ¿Tienen canguros?

- ¿Tú otra vez? Ya te hemos dicho que aquí no tenemos canguros.

- ¿Y armas?

- Sí, eso si.

000000

**De vuelta a la cocina con Alice:**

- Dónde has est... ¡Emmett que haces con una pistola!

_19:20_

_Triste..._

_En mi corazón es de noche._

Me han hecho daño. Justo en el momento en que he sacado la pistola para disparar a Alice tal y como ella me pidió cuando le dije que tenía una duda, apareció Jasper, que sin ningún motivo me saltó encima haciendo que callese al suelo con la mala suerte que justo ahí, en mi camino, estaba la mesa de la cocina, con la que me golpeé en la cabeza.

_19:30_

_Lagrimoso._

_Noche oscura..._

Alice ha venido a hablar conmigo. Ahora dice que fui yo quien no entendió su forma de hablar... ¡Cómo puede decirme eso! Si ella me dijo claramente "dispara" pues yo voy y le dosparo... Pero claro, ahí estaba su querido novio, el mandoadicto para hacer que mi cabeza impactara contra la mesa de marmol...

_19:36_

_Intrigado._

He vuelto a la cocina a hablar con Alice, ya que después de todo, aún no he podido comentarle mi duda.

000000

**En la cocina con Alice (de nuevo):**

- Alice.

- ¿Llevas armas?

- No, esta vez no...

- Está bien, dime.

- Aún tengo esa duda...

- Ah, es eso... ok, suéltalo.

- Buf, menos mal por que ya me estaba cansando de llevarlo encima...

- ¡Una mofeta!

000000

_19:48_

_Confuso._

Definitivamente no entiendo a la gente... O puede que tal solo sea que Alice tiene un problema mental... ¡Quien sabe! Puede que incluso esté loca... Y puede, ¡puede que cualquier dia intente matarme! Espera, este no es el tema del que yo quería hablar...

Todos se han puesto como locos al ver que había metido una mofeta en casa... y Jasper ha vuelto a reirse de mi. Si Alice ha dicho claramente que "lo suelte" ¡pues lo mas lógico es que yo haya tirado a la mofeta al suelo!

_19:51_

_Apenado._

Aston ha muerto. A pesar de que he convencido a Carlisle para que intentase salvar su vida, no ha podido lograrlo. Según Carlisle, ha muerto al golpearse contra el suelo cuando lo he soltado...

En fín, rezaré por él durante dos dias.

Odio las avispas, las moscas, los relojes de muñeca, a Alice, los tocadiscos, a Edward, las serpientes, las tiendas de ropa interior, las patas de las mesas y las palabras con doble sentido.

¡Un saludo y un Aston!

Emmett


	12. Pon una niña en tu vida

_Hooooooooolaaaaa!! Bueno, pues aquí está de nuevo Emmett!_

_Muuuchas gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews y por las alertas que nos han estado llegandoo! :)_

_Esperamos que os guste y que paséis un buen rato! _

_Saluuuuuuudoooos y un chicle de manzana!!_

_Dale al goooooooooooooooooooo! porrrfiii..._

* * *

DIARIO DE EMMETT:

3 de Octubre:

_21:02_

_Aterrorizado._

_Debajo de mi cama._

Querido diario:

¡Tengo miedo! Me cuesta algo bastante explicar la situación que he vivido hoy, ya que estoy acostumbrado a luchar con osos, y demás animales feroces, pero hoy me ha invadido el pánico.

Toda la culpa de esto la tiene Esme... si no fuera por ella no habría tenido que sufrir tanto como he sufrido...

000000

**A primera hora de la mañana:**

Suena el timbre de la puerta, y de repente, la oigo. Un escalofrio recorre mi enorme y sexy cuerpo y se me bloquea el cerebro.

- ¡Ya estás aquí! - dijo Esme.

- ¿Dónde está Emmett?

000000

_21:06_

_He hecho una nueva amiga._

_La llamaré... ¡Pelusa!_

Ese era mi fin. Nunca pensé que fuera a morir en manos de una niña de cinco años... O no... porque puede que si la situo cerca se Jasper... ¡ñam!

Creo que voy a ir a hablar con él...

000000

**En la habitación de Jasper:**

- Hola Jassy.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Emm... no.

¿Me acompañas a la cocina?

- No.

Iba a ser un dificil objetivo... ¡Pero lo lograría!

- Creo que alguien o... algo esta atacando a Alice en la cocina.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?!

- Sí... creo que ha sido... ¡Edward!

Al fin, ¡lo he conseguido!

000000

_21:09_

_Me he comido sin querer a Pelusa._

_Siempre me como por error a todo lo que me rodea..._

Pensé que iba a ser divertido, ver como Jasper pierde el control frente a la manipuladora y todopoderosa niña de cinco años de la que no me acuerdo como se llama...

Pero todo salió tal y como yo nunca había imaginado.

Creo que lo mejor será que continue escondido debajo de mi cama.

000000

**En la cocina viendo como poco a poco mi familia se destruía:**

- ¡Tú! ¡Deja a Alice!

- ¿Perdona? - contestó Edward sin entender.

- Que estés frustrado porque Bella no es una mujer de verdad no te da derecho a que pagues tu rabia con Alice.

- Ey ey, puede que Bella tenga accidentes continuamente, y que a veces no la soporte nadie, y que sea un poco boba, y...

- Ya vale, lo he captado.

- Ok, pues puede que sea todas esas cosas y muchas mas peores, pero yo no le he hecho nada a Alcice.

- El propio Emmett me ha dicho...

000000

_21:12_

_Sacándole brillo al suelo con la manga._

Ahí, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que Edward y Jasper iban a dejar de discutir entre ellos para hacerlo conmigo...

¡Siempre lo pagan todo conmigo!

000000

**En la cocina de nuevo comenzando a asustarme:**

- Así que has sido tu una vez mas... - dijo Jasper.

- ¿Porqué no te buscas un amigo?

- Porque me los como a todos.

- El silencio se apoderó de la cocina.

- Pues no sé, pero deja de meternos en lios.

- Y tampoco metas a Alice, Emmett – añadió Jasper.

- Está bien... ¡pero si fuese Bella se lo permitiríais!

- Ya, pero esque Bella... - comenzó a decir Edward.

- Ya sabéis como es... no piensa las cosas al 100... - contestó Jasper.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Bella.

Todos pegamos un salto ya que ni sabíamos que estaba ahí, ni la habíamos visto ni escuchado entrar.

- Nada amor mio, pichoncito de mi corazon, ¡hermosura de mi alma! Estamos... ¡hablando del tiempo!.

- Ah... ¿me muerdes?.

000000

_21:15_

_De tanto frotar casi me arranco la manga._

_Me he asustado._

Al final el asunto de Jasper y Edward solo quedó en otras de las muchas anécdotas que tenemos de familia... Según ellos "todas causadas por mi", cosa que yo no veo asi. Simplemente no captan las bromas.

Edward como era obvio no mordió a Bella, así que tendremos que seguir soportando sus cosas. Que se le va a hacer, tiene el encefalograma algo plano.

Pero mi archienemiga (una de tantas) seguía merodeando por la casa. Y al final, me vió.

000000

**Justo en el momento en que huyo hacia mi habitación:**

- Emmett – dijo de forma lenta y fría.

- ¡Hombre!... niña de cinco años...

- ¡Me llamo Susan! ¡Aún no te lo has aprendido! Mira que eres lerdo...

000000

_21:18_

_Recordando al mal (niña de cinco años)_

_Rabia, ira... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10... ya._

En ese momento sentí un "crack" en mi hermono y frágil corazón, y no té como se me rompía por culpa de las palabras de esa niña.

Era hora de hacer algo. Cansado de sus palabras, insultos y sus ojitos acusadores, lo hice.

000000

**Escuchando desde mi habitación:**

- ¡Por dios! ¡¿Quién ha subido a la niña al tejado?! - gritó Esme.

- ¡Está atada! - añadió Edward, quien, en unos segundos la bajó.

000000

_21:20_

_Asqueado._

Edward como siempre tiene que ser el héroe, y no se da cuenta del mal que me hace esa criatura del señor.

Le encanta salvar y proteger a las personitas indefensas, cortas de mente y algo propensas a morir; le apasiona hacer ese papel.

Por eso mismo en cuanto vi llegar a Bella supe que haría lo mismo con ella...

En fin, tendré que buscar un lugar oculto que no pueda ver nadie para atarla la próxima vez que venga.

Odio las avispas, las moscas, los relojes de muñeca, a Alice, los tocadiscos, a Edward, las serpientes, las tiendas de ropa interior, las patas de las mesas, las palabras con doble sentido y las niñas de cinco años.

¡Un saludo y una Pelusa! (cuidado con tragársela)

Emmett


	13. Carlisle y Emmett: desastre

_Hoooooooooooolaaaaa!! Bueno, primero de todo queremos resolver dudasss:_

_Emily789, no hemos pensado en un numero de capitulos, siempre que podemos escribimos unos cuantos mas, así que de momento no pensamos dejar de escribir :) a lo de escribir el diario de Carlisle, a tí como a shastydiifuenla (que habéis preguntado por su diario) aquí tenéis lo que pedíais! :) y lo del diario de Rosalie (como ha preguntado shastydiifuenla) o de Esme como has preguntado tú, Emily789, todo puede pasar, y si es muy probable que al menos se escriba un fic de ellas :)_

_De momento im-your-nightmare sigue sin poder escribir, y Alice sigue de vacaciones jajaja, pero mientras Alice vuelve, os iré subiendo algún fic de Emmett :) (lollipop.panic al podeeeeer!!)_

_Bueno, también decir que este fin de semana empiezan mis vacaciones hasta septiembre mas o menos, y im-your-nightmare seguramente también, por lo que no vamos a poder subir fics de continuo. Sieeempre que podamos subiremos, pero al estar fuera no podremos hacerlo muy a menudo._

_De todos modos en septiembre estamos de vuelta 100 y esperamos que a la vuelta nos estéis esperando, ya que traeremos muchas mas aventuras de Alice, Emmett, Edward... :)_

_En fin, después de soltaros el sermón, lo único que espero es que os guste este fic, y una última cosa. En "Diarios Varios" ningún personaje es como lo describía la autora. Aquí los personajes siempre tienen algo de locos, malos y divertidos. ¡Hasta Carlisle! jaja_

_Un saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo y una graaan tableta de chocolate con leche y almendraaaas!!_

_Dale al gooooooooooooooooo! :)_

* * *

DIARIO DE CARLISLE:

12 de Septiembre:

_18:13_

_En mi despacho._

_Escucho gritos de mujer detrás de la puerta._

Estimado diario:

Bueno, hoy empiezo a escribir unos capitulos de mi vida. ¿El porqué? Muy sencillo. Me aburro, y no tengo trabajo que hacer del hospital.

Un segundo... voy a poner orden ahí fuera.

000000

**En el salón controlando la situación:**

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.

- Emmett, has contestado muy deprisa... ¿Pasa algo?

- No.

- Sabes que soy una persona tranquila, comprensiva... puedes contarme lo que quieras...

- No pasa nada Carl, puedes irte.

000000

He decidido volver a mi despacho ya que aunque no creo una palabra de lo que dice Emmett me siento importante sentado en mi sillón de cuero.

A veces imagino como sería siendo el jefe de personal del hospital... todo el mundo bajo mi mandato, obedeciendo mis ordenes...

Estoy escuchando de nuevo golpes contra el suelo... será mejor que salga para esta vez si, poner orden.

000000

**En el salón de nuevo:**

- Emmet. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- ¡Nada Carl!

- Que... ¿Qué tienes ahi?

- ¿Aquí? Nada... unas bolsas...

- Eso ya lo veo, pero ¿qué llevas dentro?

- Nada... ¡no Carlisle!

Me acerqué a las sospechosas bolsas y me quedé helado.

- ¡Bella!

- No es lo que parece Carl...

- ¡Has metido a Bella en una bolsa de plástico!

- Pero está bien...

- ¡Le falta un diente y está inconsciente!

Agarré a Bella y comencé a caminar hacia mi lujoso despacho.

Emmett comenzó a darme explicaciones absurdas, como que Bella le había pedido que le rompiese un diente ya que la moda era esa, y la moda era la moda.

Cansado de escuchar tantas tonterías me giré para mirarle a la cara con Bella aún en mis brazos, cuando de repente algo empeoró las cosas.

- Yo no puedo romperle un diente pero tu si puedes romperle la lamparita en la cabeza, ¿no?

- Emmett, ha sido sin querer... al girar su cabeza ha impactado contra la lámpara que casualmente estaba ahi...

Agarré a Bella de nuevo y dirigí la mirada hacia mi precioso y caro despacho, en busca de algo con lo que curar a Bella. Pero de repente, algo hizo que tuviese que cambiar mis planes.

- Carlisle, ¿estás ahí?

- ¡Carl! ¡Es Esme!

Muerto de miedo ya que no podía permitir que Esme me viese con el cuerpo magullado de Bella, comencé a correr hacia una salida, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Sin quere tropecé haciendo que Bella callese de mis brazos y fuese a pararal pie de las escaleras.

Emmett y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer. Esme se estaba acercando, podíamos escuchar sus pasos, y el cuerpo de Bella seguía a la vista.

De repente, Emmett corrió hacia ella y sin pensar consiguió apartar el cuerpo segundos antes de que Esme entrase por la puerta.

Me acerqué a Emmett ya que tenía que saber que había hecho con Bella.

- ¿Qué has hecho? - susurré.

- No te preocupes, no va a verla.

- Pero, ¿dónde está?

- La he tirado por las escaleras.

- ¡¿Qué?!

En ese momento Esme entró y nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados ya que por nuestras caras, se veía perfectamente que estabamos haciendo algo no muy bueno.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Nada.

- Carlisle, has contestado muy rápido... - dijo ella.

Se lo contamos todo. Con ella no se puede. Tiene un don para sacarnos los secretos.

- Yo me encargo.

Esme cogió el cuerpo de Bella y salió de casa lo más rápido posible.

Unos minutos después volvió sin ella.

- ¿Nos sentamos a escuchar música? - preguntó tan tranquila.

Al rededor de unos quince minutos después, cuando estabamos sentados cómodamente en los sofás, Edward entró al salón enormemente alterado.

- Bella ha tenido un accidente, se ha caído por las escaleras de su casa.

000000

Bella se recuperará... los moratones desaparecerán con el tiempo junto con los mareos de la caida por las escaleras, y el diente se lo arreglará el dentista.

Todos felices.

Un saludo, y un abrazo.

Carlisle


	14. Cuestión de orejas

**HEYY!! **_¿¿Qué tal chicas/os?? (aunque creemos que solo son /as jajaja)_

_¡Bueeeeeeeeno! pues después de un largo tiempo hemos vuelto. Ahora somo universitarias, responsables y blablabla, ¡¡pero no vamos a dejar Diarios Varios!! :) Esperamos que os guste este nuevo fic y que sigáis ahi leyendo los capitulos y comentandolos, ya que si no es así no vale la pena seguir escribiendo! Así quee, mil disculpas por la tardanza señoras y nada, lo dicho, que esperamos que os guste este fic tanto o mas que el resto ^^._

_¡Un saludo y muuuchas muchas galletas de chocolate!!_

* * *

DIARIO DE EMMETT:

1 de Octubre:

_20:21_

_Aburrido._

_Es de noche, no veo si hace sol._

Querido diario:

¡Qué dia mas aburrido! Hoy he ido con Edward y Bella a dar un paseo y casi me desmayo del aburrimiento. ¡Me he asustado mucho cuando he sentido que se me iba la cabeza!

Se suponía que iba a ser una excursión magnífica e interesante pero...

000000

**En el bosque con Bella y Edward:**

- Creo que me he roto un pie.

- Bella, pero si ni siquiera vas andando... - dijo Edward.

- ¡Mirad! ¡Creo que por allí hay un rio! - comenté emocionado.

Comencé a correr mientras me seguían Bella y detrás de todos Edward.

Y de repente, pasó.

000000

¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que al soltar una gran rama Bella estuviese detrás y le impactase contra la cara! La pobre es tan débil... Se quedó sin sentido durante tres minutos. O puede que mas.

Muerto de miedo, ya que Edward por su pajarita era capaz de cualquier cosa, y podría hacer mucho daño, decidí marcharme muy lejos.

000000

**En una casquería (tienda de cascos):**

- Hola.

- Buenos días, ¿qué deseas?

- Casco.

- ¿Un casco?

- Sí, Bella es muy torpe, se golpea con ramas.

- Em... claro, espera un momento.

El dependiente volvió con una infinidad de cascos, de todos los tamaños y colores.

- ¿Cuál quieres?

- ¿Cuál será mejor para Bella?

- Em... no sé, ¿cómo es?

- Torpe. ¿Tiene canguros?

- No, pero tengo armas.

- No, gracias, sólo el casco

000000

Edward se ha enfadado conmigo, y Bella también. No les ha hecho ninguna gracia el casco que le he regalado a Bella.

Dicen que con uno normal bastaba, que no era necesario ponerle orejas.

Yo lo encuentro muy interesante.

000000

**Hablando con Alice:**

- Así que casco con orejas, ¿eh?

- Sí, con orejas peludas.

- Y no le han gustado nada, ¿no?

- Nada de nada. Y no entiendo porqué... tienen una textura increíblemente suave y mantienen las orejas calentitas haga el frío que haga...

- ¿Te sabes el anuncio de las orejeras de memoria?

- Sí.

000000

**Con Bella y Edward de nuevo:**

- Amor mío, ¿quieres que vayamos a ver la puesta de sol?

- ¿Puestas de sol? ¿No me dañará los ojos?

- Bella, cariño, una puesta de sol no puede dañarte los ojos...

- Nunca se sabe Edward, hablando de Bella todo puede pasar...

- No sé... - contestó ella dudando.

- Será algo muy romantico mi vida, mi canelita en rama, mi cosita dulce, mi turroncito de chocolate, mi...

- ¡Edward! Creo que Bella ya lo ha entendido – contesté ya que notaba que estaba muriendo poco a poco.

- Está bien principe mio, si tu quieres que vayamos a ver la puesta del sol vamos...

- No, no mi niña, solo vamos si tu quieres ir...

- ¿Tu quieres ir Edward?

- Sólo si tu quieres.

- Pero esto tiene que ser una cosa de dos, no puedo elegir yo sola cariño...

- Yo quiero ir si tu quieres ir, sino, pues hacemos otra cosa, todo sea por estar juntos los dos.

- Entonces... ¿quieres ir?

- ¡¡Por favor!! ¡Sólo vais a ver una maldita puesta de sol! - dije entrando en fase de locura.

000000

_20:25_

_Tirado en el sofá sin saber que hacer._

Acaban de volver Edward y Bella. Creemos que Bella ha perdido algo de visión. Ahora mismo están hablando con Carlisle.

Bella lleva un parche en cada ojo. Nunca pensé que pudiese llegar a ser tan difícil no reírse de alguien cuando te entran ganas.

000000

_20:30_

_Me gustan las orejeras._

Me he quedado con el casco de Bella. Parece ser que la señorita no sabe aceptar un regalo... Será humana y sensible, pero no veas lo odiosa e hiriente que puede llegar a ser...

En fin, no todo el mundo puede ser tan sumamente sentimental y encantador como un servidor,

Odio las avispas, las moscas, los relojes de muñeca, a Alice, los tocadiscos, a Edward, las serpientes, las tiendas de ropa interior, las patas de las mesas, las palabras con doble sentido, las niñas de cinco años y a Bella.

¡Un saludo y unas suaves y mullidas orejeras!

Emmett


	15. Secadores a go go

_Hooooooooolaaaaa!! Bueno, pues aquí esta el querido Emmy de nuevo! Esperamos que os guste este fic tanto como el resto, y queremos daros muuuuuuuchas gracias por todos los reviews que hemos recibido. Después de tanto tiempo sin subir ningún fic seguís estando ahí, y eso nos alegra muchisimo, y hace que nos comprometamos a seguir escribiendo!_

_He tenido una idea... aun no se la he comentado a im-your-nightmare pero seguro que dice que si :) He pensado que podríamos... sortear o algo así una participación en un fic. Quiero decir, la que gane (por sorteo o como pensemos muaajajaja!!) saldrá en el próximo fic ^^_

_Espero que os guste la ideaaaa!!_

_Saluuuuuuuudooooos!! :)_

_Muchos muchos bombones de trufa!!_

* * *

DIARIO DE EMMETT:

1 de Noviembre:

_15:26_

_Enfadado. Llueve._

_El mundo es injusto a veces..._

Querido diario:

He estado llorando durante horas. Bueno, lo que se dice llorar... no. Pero he estado llorando por dentro.

Nunca me voy a secar el pelo mas. ¡Nunca mas!

000000

**En el jardín buscando setas:**

Me había puesto mis pantalones nuevos y había cogido la cesta de mimbre que había hecho yo mismo viendo un cursillo por internet.

Pues me ha quedado muy cuca diga lo que diga Jasper...

Justo en ese momento salió de casa y al verme comenzó a reir.

- ¿Has cogido muchas setas, Emmy?

- No, todavia no he empezado – contesté de mala gana.

- Ah, por cierto, muy bonita tu... cesta. Está un poco rota por ese lado, ¿no?

Miré hacia donde señalaba y pude comprobar que, aunque me diese rabia, tenía razón.

- ¿No dijiste que ese cursillo que tomaste por internet era tan bueno?

- Y lo era. Solo que a la anciana Nani se le fue la conexión de internet y me perdí unos cuantos pasos...

- ¿Cuantos pasos?

- Unos... ocho. Por eso tuve que improvisar.

- Pero Emmy, estas cosas se cosen, no se hacen nudos...

- Bueno, da igual. No me ha quedado mal del todo. Tan solo tengo que acordarme de no meter setas por el lado derecho y no se caerán al suelo...

Comencé a buscar por todo el jardín alguna forma redondeada, alguna forma de seta.

- Nada, ¿no? - preguntó Jasper con tono de burla.

- De momento. Un hombre de verdad nunca se rinde.

- Emmy, Emmy, Emmy... un hombre de verdad sabe que las setas no salen en el jardín, que tienes que buscarlas en el bosque...

000000

**En un rincón de la casa:**

Me he enfadado con Jasper. Le he roto la cesta de mimbre que tanto me costó hacer en la cabeza. No aguanto cuando se pone en plan "soy mr. Sabiduría, si tenéis alguna duda preguntadme a mi".

Ahora me he quedado sin cesta... tendré que volver a hablar con la anciana Nani.

000000

**En el jardín de nuevo:**

He conseguido que Bella me diese la bolsa de papel que siempre lleva encima por si se pone nerviosa y le da un ataque de asma.

¡Ahora si podré conseguir las setas que busco! Esta vez iré al bosque, pero no porque lo haya sicho mr. Sabiduría, si no porque me apetece ver musgo...

000000

**En el bosque:**

He matado un musgo sin querer. Se me ha enredado una rama en la zapatilla y cuando he dado un tirón para poder soltarme he hundido el pie en la tierra arrancando un musgo.

En fín, voy a lo mio.

Después de unas horas andando... tan solo he conseguido una seta. Es algo penoso, pero para ser la primera vez que seteo no ha ido nada mal.

000000

_15:32_

_Preocupado._

Bella se ha intoxicado. Se ha comido la seta que recogí del campo y se ha intoxicado.

Según el diagnóstico de Carlisle va a estar unas cuantas semanas comiendo tan solo líquidos, ya que el porcentaje de que vomite o expulse por otra parte de su cuerpo cualquier sustancia sólida que ingiera es muy elevado.

_15:34_

_Triste y solitario._

Nadie me habla. Estoy mas abandonado que un perro de esos que salen en los anuncios de "no los abandones, ellos nunca lo harían"... Sí, sí, esos anuncios que te hacen sentir mal ya que, aunque no hayas abandonado un perro en tu vida, sientes que eres una mala persona y que esos perros tienen mas derecho a vivir que tu mismo.

Pero, como ya he dicho al comenzar a escribir en el dia de hoy, además de triste, estoy herido por dentro...

000000

**En casa, totalmente empapado:**

- Ups... parece que está... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡¡Caen rayos!!

Comencé a correr como un loco recién fugado de un hospital psiquiátrico. A pesar de que corrí todo lo que pude me tropecé con una rama (de nuevo) y caí al suelo, justo en un charco.

He llegado a casa totalmente empapado. Me he cambiado la ropa, ya que aunque no pueda coger la gripe ni pueda morir debido a un resfriado, no me gusta sentir como la ropa se pega a mi cuerpo como si fuese una sanguijuela hambrienta.

La cuestión de la ropa ya estaba solucionada... ahora solo faltaba el pelo. A pesar de que mi cabello queda enormemente sexy ya sea mojado o seco, me molestaba que las gotas cayesen siempre encima de mi ojo derecho. Así que decidí seguir el consejo de Alice y Rosalie, y me encerré en el baño en busca de una solución.

Después de buscar por todas partes algo que me secase el pelo, lo encontré. Tan solo tuve que romper dos cajas de maquillaje, cosa que haría que Rosalie y Alice intentasen romperme las piernas, y tiré por el suelo la fragancia preferida de Edward (no, no es Eau de Bella).

Agarré el secador con las dos manos y comencé a temblar de miedo, ya que se parecía enormemente a una pistola...

Le di al botón de encender y una suave brisa comenzó a acariciar mi suave y rizado cabello. Todo andaba perfectamente hasta que Edward llamó a la puerta. Me puse enormemente nervioso, ya que si entraba en ese momento y veía su bote de colonia vacío querría matarme, y no me apetecía correr, que de repente al enfocar el aire hacia la cara de él mi suave, rizado y hermoso cabello quedó atrapado, enroscado y secuestrado con los hierros que hay por detrás del aparato.

000000

_15:42_

_Pucheroso..._

Edward ha estado tres cuartos de hora intentando desenredarme del pelo el secador. Justo cuando tan solo quedaba un pequeño mechón por desatar ha llegado Jasper y...

Lo ha cortado.

Ha cortado mi hermoso, suave y precioso mechón de pelo.

Morirá por ello.

En fin, espero que nunca, nunca tengáis que pasar por una situación tan desagradable y extrema como la que he pasdo yo.

Si por el contrario, os sucede algo parecido... que el dios de los aparatos seca-pelos os ayude.

Odio las avispas, las moscas, los relojes de muñeca, a Alice, los tocadiscos, a Edward, las serpientes, las tiendas de ropa interior, las patas de las mesas, las palabras con doble sentido, las niñas de cinco años, a Bella y los secadores.

¡Un saludo y un cabello tan agraciado como el mio!

Emmett


	16. 25 de Diciembre Ful Ful Ful

_¡Holaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal? esperamos que muy bien ^^ Primero daros las gracias por toodos los reviews, nos han hecho (como siempre) mucha ilusión :) Aquí os dejamos otro fic mas de Emmett, pero antes..._

**¡¡CONCURSO!!**

**Bueno, esto va a ser la primera prueba de nuestro concurso, ya veremos si tiene fama... xD El concurso consistirá en lo siguiente:**

**1) Aquellos que quieran participar tendrán que dejar en un review una frase ingeniosa relacionada con el tema que elijamos en cada concurso (que sea graciosa).**

Por ejemplo: Si el tema del concurso es "¿Qué haría Emmett si se encontrase una cuchilla de afeitar?" una respuesta podría ser "afeitarle las cejas a Bella mientras duerme".

**2) Se podrá enviar una respuesta durante 2 días tras la última actualización (si actualizamos un lunes, se podrá hasta el miercoles mas o menos a la misma hora que se actualizó). Se propondrá un concurso diferente con cada actualización.**

**3) Después de esos dos dias, nosotras dos eligiremos las dos frases que nos parezcan mas divertidas, y pondremos una encuesta en el perfil de im-your-nightmare para que vosotras mismas votéis la respuesta que mas os gusta de esas dos. El tiempo para votar será de 3 dias.**

**4) Een la siguiente actualización pondremos en la nota del autor previa al capitulo la frase ganadora, y en el capitulo aparecerá la autora.**

**Es solamente una prueba, si vemos que no funciona el concurso pensaremos en otra cosa mas sencilla. **

_Esperamos que os guste el capitulo y que participeis muchos en el concurso._

_¡Saludos y un chupachup de fresa! :)_

**EL TEMA PARA EL CONCURSO DE ESTE CAPITULO ES: ****¿QUÉ HARÍA EMMETT SI... SUPIESE EL DIA EXACTO EN EL QUE SE ACABARÁ EL MUNDO?**

**

* * *

**

DIARIO DE EMMETT:

2 de Noviembre:

_19:41_

_Feliz, feliz y mas feliz._

_Las nubes estan meando._

Querido diario:

¡¡Wiiii!! ¡¡Wiii!! ¡¡Al fin es Navidaaaad!!

Hoy es uno de esos dias en los que te alegras de que tus padres pensaran que querían correr el riesgo de tener al hijo mas maravilloso y perfecto del mundo a pesar de que todo el mundo, cegado por su belleza, quisiese quitarselo.

¡Hoy es Navidad! ¡Qué bien! No me acordaba ya de que se acercaba esta fecha... Es extraño, pero parece que este año ha llegado antes... No sé, serán cosas mias.

Esta mañana he cogido mi 4x4 y me he ido directo al centro comercial (a pesar del temor que le tengo a las tiendas de ropa interior...) ya que ¡no puede ser una Navidad sin regalos!

000000

**En el centro comercial:**

Está bien... ¿Dónde voy primero? ¡A por algo para Alice!

Miré hacia todas partes y al fin vi la tienda que estaba buscando. ¡Una zapatería!

- Hola.

- Hola, ¿Qué desea?

- Vengo a por el regalo de Navidad de Alice.

- Vaya, viene usted un poco pronto, ¿no?

- Disculpe, pero creo que las diez de la mañana ya es buena hora para atender a los clientes...

- Oh... (cara de no entender) bueno, y ¿qué desea?

- Mmmm... zapatos.

- Está bien, acompañeme.

Creo que estos le estarán perfectos... llevan lazos, lentejuelas y son diminutos, asi que ¡ideales!

Está bien... ahora voy a comprar el regalo de... ¡Rosalie!

Oh, no. Para ello tendré que entrar en... una tienda de ropa interior. (Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda). Emmett, ¡contrólate! ¡Ahora mismo vas a entrar en esa tienda y vas a comprar la cosa mas bonita que encuentres, que para algo Rosalie es tu osa! _No puedo... no puedo... _¡He dicho que entres ahí ahora mismo!

Entré en la tienda tal y como me había ordenado mi otro yo y me encaminé directamente hacia la ropa interior.

- Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- No quiero un tanga.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Sí, sí... no te hagas la loca. No quiero ningún tanga, diselo a tu compañera...

- No entiendo lo que...

- ¡No quiero tangas vale!

No entiendo porque ha tenido que llegar al extremo de llamar a los de seguridad... Tampoco me he puesto tan borde.

Está bien, buscaré otra tienda de ropa interior. Esa parece que esté bien... Pero, ¿trabajarán con algodón?

Entré en la tienda y me acerqué al mostrador donde me esperaba ya una chica con cara sumamente sonriente.

- Hola, ¿qué desea?

- ¡Feliz Navidad!

- Esto... feliz Navidad para ti tambien. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Quiero comprar el regalo de la mamá osa.

- Bueno... y ¿cómo es?

- Pues es muy buena con todo el mundo, ¡le encanta la Navidad!... le gusta ir cómoda, pero a la vez coqueta, ya que ella dice que se pueden compaginar las dos cosas...

- Cómoda... coqueta... mamá osa... Está bien, creo que ya sé que buscas... Acompáñame.

En fín, ya está. Ahora voy a por el regalo de Edward... ¡ya sé!

Creo que para él eligiré algo manual. ¡Le haré un dibujo de Bella!

000000

**En casa entregando los regalos:**

- Bueeno, ahora que por fín os he reunido a todos, empecemos.

- ¿Para qué nos has hecho venir? - preguntó Carlisle.

- ¡Para entregar los regalos!

Seguro, seguro que se emocionan...

- ¡Unas zapatillas de...! ¿Niña?.

- ¡Me has comprado una braga-faja!

- Espera, espera... ¿esto es un dibujo de Bella?

- Sí, Edy, es un dibujo de tu amor – contesté con entusiasmo.

- ¡Pero esta sangrando!

- Lo quise hacer mas real... y como Bella casi siempre esta...

- ¡Pero esto es sangre de verdad! - gritó Alice.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre mi. Nadie sabe entender mi arte...

- Emmett, ¿de dónde es la sangre? - preguntó Carlisle con cautela.

- Es de Bella.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Edward.

- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! Solo aproveché que estaba tirada en el suelo al lado de las escaleras para coger un poco de...

- ¡¿Tirada en las escaleras?! - bramó Edward que acto seguido hechó a correr hacia casa de Bella.

000000

_19:50_

_Tristemente triste..._

_La vida es cruel y andrajosa._

Todo el mundo se ha marchado a ver en qué estado está Bella. Nadie me habla, y nadie ha querido aceptar mis regalos. Esta vez ni la buena y extremadamente dulce de Esme ha querido mirarme. A veces puede ser muy dañina.

_19:55_

_Decepcionado._

_Como desearía ser una avispa y volar, volar, volar... (...)_

No es Navidad. ¡Hoy no es Navidad! Acaba de llamar Charlie y además de darme la mala noticia sobre la fallida Navidad me ha dicho que Bella tendrá que quedarse doce dias en el hospital. Ya ves, que novedad. Ella vive allí, no se de que se sorprenden...

En fín... Esperaré un mes y saldré de nuevo a comprar mas regalos para mi familia. Esa familia que me desprecia a pesar de que me desvivo por ellos. ¡Qué culpa tendré yo de que Bella tenga menos estabilidad que una anciana con la cadera rota y sin bastón! Espero que las Navidades que vienen salgan mejor que estas...

Odio las avispas, las moscas, los relojes de muñeca, a Alice, los tocadiscos, a Edward, las serpientes, las tiendas de ropa interior, las patas de las mesas, las palabras con doble sentido, las niñas de cinco años, a Bella, los secadores y las falsas Navidades.

¡Un saludo y un buen regalo navideño!

Emmett.


	17. AVISO

¡Holaaa! Os informamos que el tiempo para enviar las respuestas del concurso se ha acabado. Solamente hemos recibido dos, así que hemos puesto esas dos en la encuesta que está en el perfil de im-your-nightmare. Tenéis que entrar en este link:

w w w . f a n f i c t i o n .net/~imyournightmare (sin espacios xD)

Esperamos que votéis ya que la autora de la respuesta ganadora aparecerá en el siguiente fic.

Este primer "concurso" parece que ha tenido poco éxito. Lo haremos de nuevo en el siguiente capitulo y esperamos que participéis mas, pero si sigue igual lo dejaremos.

La aparición de la persona que gane el concurso no será durante todo el capitulo, sino que saldrá en alguna escena, solamente queríamos aclararlo. Porque creemos que sino estropearía la atmosfera del capitulo. Además, podéis dejar reviews sin respuestas al concurso, que no pasa nada (porque parece que en este capitulo hemos recibido menos respuestas por algún motivo desconocido).

Dentro de tres días se cerrará la encuesta y sabremos el ganador.

**NOTA: Esta nota de autor la borraremos cuando termine el concurso, solamente queríamos informaros. Lo sentimos si pensabais que había otro capitulo nuevo jijiji.**

¡Un saludo y votaaaaaaaaad! :)


	18. Un año y medio después

_¡Hola a tods! Año y medio después, ¡estamos de vuelta! Jajaja esperamos que no nos lancéis lechugas y tomates virtuales. Como única aclaración, decir que Akuna Jane Cullen Vulturi ganó nuestro primer y único concurso, y por eso sale en este capítulo, ya que ese era el premio :D_

_De ahora en adelante planeamos actualizar lo más continuamente que podamos. Esperamos vuestros reviews y sugerencias, y que sigáis disfrutando de nuestro humor absurdo._

_¡Un saludo y un gofre!_

_

* * *

_

DIARIO DE ALICE

25 de Abril.

_04:30_

_Fuera está lloviendo. Dentro no._

_Jaja, qué chiste más malo._

Pequeño (y lleno de polvo) diario:

¡Por fin encontré mi diario! Hace año y medio que de golpe desapareció del maravilloso escondite en el que lo tenía (el cajón de mi mesita). Pensaba que el culpable había sido Emmett, pero resulta que estaba debajo de un enorme montón de ropa, dentro de mi armario. Supongo que tendré que disculparme después por lo que le hice como venganza…ya si eso otro día, que tampoco hay prisa. Y supongo que tendré que hacer limpieza en mi armario también.

000000

**Intentando ordenar mi armario, completamente zambullida dentro de un enorme montón de ropa:**

-¡Uy! Ya no me acordaba de esto… qué bonito, no puedo tirarlo… ¡Anda, esto es lo que me regaló Jazz-Jazz! Esto tampoco puedo tirarlo… ¿Y este vestido, cuántos años tiene? ¿Lo tiro? Umm… mejor no, seguro que se revaloriza con el tiempo y puedo ganar un dinerillo vendiéndolo… Uy, aquí huele raro… ¡¿Pero quién ha metido esto aquí?! Seguro que ha sido Emmett…

Justo en ese momento, un relámpago resonó en el exterior, y las luces del cuarto se apagaron de golpe. Y en ese mismo instante…

000000

_04:45_

_Hay tormenta, con sus rayos, truenos y esas cosas._

_Asustada, metida en la cama, y con una manta sobre la cabeza._

Ha habido un apagón. Aún es demasiado pronto como para que haya luz fuera, así que está todo completamente a oscuras. Bueno, eso no es problema para nosotros… y se que no debería estar asustada…y no lo estaría si no fuera por esa visión que he tenido. En la visión había una especie de chica, y estaba así como completamente mojada, con los pelos por la cara…y tenía una expresión que daba miedo. Es más, creo que salía de un pozo… como en la película…

Bueno, vale, puede que lo del pozo fueran cosas mías… ¡Pero aun así, da miedo! ¿¡Quién me mandaría a mi ver tantas películas de miedo?! ¡¿Y quién me mandaría a mi ver el futuro?!

_04:48_

_Aún en la misma posición que antes, pero más asustada._

No dejo de escuchar ruidos raros por todas partes: crujidos, chirridos, y algo así como *hiii* *kriiiii* *hiiii* y después de eso algo como *clonk* *clonk*. ¿Será la chica saliendo del pozo? ¿Hay algún pozo por aquí cerca? Mejor voy y le pregunto a Jazz-Jazz.

000000

**Caminando por el pasillo con la manta aún enrollada por encima de la cabeza, en busca de Jazz-Jazz:**

-La la la… no tengo miedo la la la… aquí no hay nadie la la la…

Estiré las manos hacia delante para guiarme con ellas por el pasillo cuando de golpe toqué algo que no parecía pared, y que no debería estar ahí.

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Empecé a aporrear con los puños a la cosa misteriosa.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?! – dijo una voz que me daba escalofríos…

-Esa voz… ¿¡eres la chica del pozo!?

-¡Soy yo, Rosalie! ¡¿Y qué hay de malo con mi voz?!

000000

_05:05_

_En el salón._

_Ya ha vuelto la luz, pero fuera sigue lloviendo._

Rosalie me ha dicho que por aquí cerca no hay ningún pozo, aunque no me ha dado tiempo a contarle lo de mi visión porque se ha enfurruñado conmigo por lo de su voz. Desde luego, una comete un pequeño error y ya no se le perdona…

Por cierto, ¿dónde estarán los demás? Antes he oído unos cuantos ruidos más fuera, seguro que es alguno de ellos…

000000

**En el porche de la casa, soportando el fuerte aire que está intentando dejarme calva:**

-Vaya, pues no hay nadie…

En ese momento, un papel que arrastraba el aire me dio con todas sus ganas en plena cara.

-¿Umm? ¿Qué es esto? Ah… es una hoja de periódico… ¿"Chica desaparecida durante año y medio"? Pobrecita… vaya, su cara me suena… ¿La he visto en algún sitio? Uy qué suerte, esto lleva un vale descuento para la tienda de ropa del pueblo…

En ese momento, detecté algo moviéndose en la entrada al bosque que estaba cerca de nuestra casa. Miré hacia allí…y luego de nuevo a la hoja de periódico..y luego de nuevo hacia allí…y…

-¡AHHHHH! ¡LA NIÑA DEL POZO!

DIARIO DE EMMETT

25 de Abril.

_04:00_

_He mirado la hora en mi reloj de muñeca. Es digital. No tiene manecillas._

Querido Diario:

¡Te he encontrado! Hoy hace un año y medio que te perdí. Por más que lo pienso no sé cómo pudo suceder algo tan horrible, tan atroz. Llevábamos una vida tranquila, juntos a todas horas, haciéndonos compañía pero un día… desapareciste. Ahora un año y medio después soy más maduro, he crecido, y…

-¡Osito te he comprado una pelota nueva! – gritó Rose.

-¡Wiiiiiiii!

_04:18_

_Se me ha explotado la pelota en la cara. No me ha hecho daño, pero me he asustado mucho._

Quién habrá sido capaz de hacerte esto… estás medio roto y lleno de barro…

_04:20_

_Enfadado._

_Me he manchado las manos con algo que no era barro. Pienso ir a por esas comadrejas diga lo que diga Alice. _

¿Debería comprar un diario nuevo? Que dilema… este está sucio y zarrapastroso, y para ser sincero… debo añadir que huele a comadreja, a comadreja muerta. Espera… oh dios, oh dios… esto es una… ¡una comadreja muerta! ¡¡¡¡Y está mirándome!!!!

000000

**En la cocina hablando con Edward.**

-Emmett, te vuelvo a repetir que esa comadreja no estaba mirándote.

-Si lo hacía Ed… me miraba, me miraba con esos ojos secos y… sin vida, como si fuesen de cristal… ¿sabes? Como esa gente que se le muere un ojo y el médico le tiene que poner uno de cristal, como si fuese una canica…

-Eso es diferente. La gente con ojo de cristal puede mirarte con el otro, además, esa gente está viva pero la comadreja…

-¡Me estaba mirando! ¿Crees… crees que debería ir a ver si está bien?

-Si está bien… ¿quién?...

-La comadreja muerta.

-¡Dios Emmy, está muerta!

-Me… me parece increíble que tengas tan pocos sentimientos. ¿No puede sentirse sola o abandonada?

-Vale, deberías ir a verla, debe estar muy triste.

000000

_04:30_

_Enormemente dolido._

Edward es un grosero. Ya vendrá él con sus preocupaciones a pedirme consuelo… que si "bella se ha despeñado por un acantilado" que si "no sabemos cuándo va a poder andar de nuevo…"

Uy, está lloviendo… menos mal que me he acordado de meter a la comadreja en el armario de Alice…

De pronto se apagaron todas las luces de la casa.

"Duérmete niño duérmete ya… que vendrá el coco y te comerá… " ¿Qué hago yo cantando esto y a oscuras? Menos mal que en casa no hay nadie que tenga miedo de las tormentas…

_04:48_

_No veo nada. Debo tener las pupilas como ruedas de molino._

He escuchado gritos en el otro lado de la casa. Algo así como… "¿y qué hay de malo con mi voz?" Un escalofrío ha recorrido mi joven y seductor cuerpo… ¿Será un muerto viviente? No… no creo. Alice lo habría visto en una de sus visiones y nos lo habría dicho… Oh dios, y si los muertos vivientes no salen en las visiones? Como cuando un vampiro se pone delante de un espejo y… espera. ¡Nosotros si salimos delante de los espejos!

¿Y ese grito? Viene del porche de la casa…

000000

**En el porche de la casa con el palo de la escoba en la mano:**

No hay nadie… qué extraño… me había parecido Alice… Y siempre acierto, ¿eh? Con ese aullido de perrilla atropellada…

Espera… Esa de ahí es… ¿Alice?

-¿Alice, eres tú? – dije acercándome.

-Budaaaanhatehaha…

-Alice, no te entiendo… estás muy desmejorada… y, uff hueles muy mal…

-No soy Alice…

-Oh. Vaya eso no me lo esperaba. Y… ¿quién eres?

-Soy Akuna Jane Cullen Vulturi…

-¿Quién?

-Akuna Ja…

-Ya, ya… no me suenas, ¿eh? Quizá si me dices algo más de ti…

-He venido desde muy lejos porq…

-Yaa, ya… pues no caigo, ¿eh? Pero habla mujer, ¡habla!

-… Vengo en busca de mi premio, ya sabes el d…

-Espera, espera… Akuna… ¿Matata?

-No. Yo…

-¡Eres familia nuestra! Por eso lo de Cullen… ¡Priiiimaaaa!

-¡Que no soy tu prima! – dijo soltándose bruscamente.

-Oh dios… oh no no… ¡¡Eres una Vulturi!! ¡Espera! No nos hagas nada… toma, esta es la dirección de Bella. Ahora mismo no está Charlie, y con lo torpe que es ella lo único que tenéis que hacer es esperar a que ella misma se caiga y se quede inconsciente…

-Yo no quiero a Bella, quiero…

-¡Diooos! ¡Nos quieren a nosotros! ¡Correeeed!

DIARIO DE ROSALIE

25 de Abril.

_04:48_

_Llueve._

Querido diario:

Esta es la primera vez que escribo en el diario desde que Emmy me lo regaló. Pero no lo hago porque sea una ñoña como Alice, sino porque Emmy me lo ha pedido. Aunque no se si me lo ha pedido porque le hace ilusión, o porque quería echarme del cuarto lo antes posible… ¿Estará ocultándome algo? Antes, cuando he ido a llevarle su pelota nueva, se estaba comportando de forma rara…

000000

**De camino al cuarto de Emmy:**

Salí del cuarto y empecé a caminar hacia el cuarto de Emmy. Pero por el camino, me encontré con Alice, que llevaba una manta enrollada en la cabeza. Pensaba que me esquivaría, pero se chocó contra mí y empezó a aporrearme con los puños.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?! – pregunté.

-Esa voz… ¿¡eres la chica del pozo!?

-¡Soy yo, Rosalie! ¡¿Y qué hay de malo con mi voz?!

Alice se desenrolló la manta de la cabeza y se me quedó mirando con cara de terror.

-¿Sabes si hay algún pozo por aquí cerca?

-No – respondí frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Y qué decías de mi voz? Está perfecta, como siempre. Al menos no se parece a la de un gato entallado, como la tuy… ¿Alice?

Otra vez me había dejado con la palabra en la boca. En ese momento volvió la luz, y poco después se escuchó un grito en el exterior de la casa. Se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Emmett de golpe, y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Ey, Emm… bueno, ya da igual.

Entré en el cuarto de Emmett aprovechando que no estaba, a ver si encontraba algo sospechoso. Encima del escritorio vi el diario de Emmett, abierto, como diciéndome "¡Ven y léeme! Sabes que lo estás deseando".

Intenté contenerme, lo juro, pero es que las voces imaginarias de los diarios pueden llegar a ser muy persuasivas.

-Veamos…"diarios"…"pelotas"…"comadreja muerta"… Eh, ¿comadreja muerta? ¡Puaj!

Lancé el diario lo más lejos que pude, y cayó cerca de la ventana. Me limpié la mano con un pañuelo, y después intenté coger el diario con la punta de los dedos para no tocarlo demasiado y dejarlo en el mismo sitio para no levantar sospechas.

Pero al agacharme, vi a Emmett hablando con una sombra extraña a través de la ventana, en el porche. Y después le vi salir corriendo, gritando "¡Diooos! ¡Nos quieren a nosotros! ¡Correeeed!". Bajé corriendo por las escaleras para ver qué ocurría.

000000

_05:00_

_En el salón._

_Continúa lloviendo._

Al final resulta que la persona que Emmy ha confundido con un Vulturi era una simple humana perdida. Y una muy violenta, he de admitirlo. Encima de que la he ayudado a entrar en casa (para que Alice pudiera comprobar que era una persona normal y corriente y dejara de correr por toda la casa, chillando), en cuanto le he dado la espalda se me ha lanzado encima diciendo "¡Por vuestra culpaaaaa! ¡Llevo año y medio buscándoos! ¡Chupacabraaaas!". ¿Chupacabras?

000000

**En el salón observando cómo la chica rara devoraba un plato de comida:**

-¿Y cómo has dicho que te llamabas? – preguntó Carlisle, con tono amable.

-Afhuna Jagghe Cuguen Vugfturi…

Todos se quedaron mirándola sin comprender, y yo me limpié unos cuantos perdigones de comida que me disparó en toda la cara.

-¡Ah, a mi me ha dicho antes su nombre! – dijo Emmett-. Era Jane Vulturi Akuna Cullen.

Emmett puso cara de sabiondo.

-¿Seguro?-pregunté.

-Sin duda alguna- respondió él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Nooo, mi nombre es Akuna Ja…

-Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué nos buscabas?- pregunté.

000000

_05:15_

¿Ahora qué he hecho mal? La chica se me ha vuelto a tirar encima, esta vez gritando cosas incomprensibles. Bueno, resulta que nos buscaba por una razón que no entiendo, lleva medio año buscándonos porque le pasó algo que no recuerdo qué era, y luego consiguió llegar a nuestra casa de una manera que no comprendí porque estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando que no me volviera a atacar. Bueno, esa es la historia en líneas generales… o algo así.

Bueno, dejaré que los demás se encarguen de todo, yo tengo demasiadas cosas importantes que hacer. ¿Dónde dejé yo mis revistas de moda…?

DIARIO DE ESME

25 de Abril.

_05:00_

_No ha dejado de llover. Justo el día en que planté las petunias._

Querido Diario:

Hoy es la primera vez que escribo aquí. La verdad es que tengo una vida muy ajetreada, llevar una casa adelante con cinco adolescentes dentro no es una tarea fácil, aunque claro, son adolescentes con cien cumpleaños a sus espaldas. A veces pienso que un día voy a volverme loca, porque cada persona necesita sus momentos de paz, de intimidad, de poder estar con uno mismo en tranquilidad y…

-¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh! – gritó Alice corriendo por toda la casa.

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?! ¡Así no hay quien pueda abrir su corazón tranquila!

En fin, hoy ha venido a casa una niñita muy rara. La pobre tan solo vestía con unos cuantos harapos, y olía como si cien jabalíes le hubiesen pasado por encima. Todos le hemos dado muestras de afecto, y hemos intentado que se encontrase como en casa. Me he volcado en ella esperando que todo fuese de su agrado, porque no está bien que yo lo diga, pero soy todo corazón, y si puedo ayudar al prójimo… lo hago.

000000

**En el salón con la niña nueva:**

-Bueno, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – pregunté sonriente.

-Sí. No ha estado mal la comida, aunque podría haber estado mucho mejor. – contestó con desagrado.

-Oh, vaya, debes comprender que hace mucho que no cocino para humanos… ya sabes, nosotros los vampiros no necesitamos que nadie nos sirva la comida en bandeja, preferimos buscarla por nosotros mismos. Es cuestión de ser más independientes… pero tú aún eres una niña, no puedes entender ciertas cosas…

-No, si lo entiendo perf…

-Lo que yo decía, ya crecerás, no hay prisa – contesté sonriendo de nuevo.- Bueno, creo que voy a subir a por algo de ropa limpia para ti… así puedes coger cualquier enfermedad, y no queremos que te pongas enferma, ¿verdad? – dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué enfermedad se puede coger por llevar la ropa sucia? – preguntó Emmett.

-Muchas, Emmy, muchas. – contesté suspirando.

-Entonces… ¿los vagabundos están llenos de enfermedades? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí, hasta arriba – contesté.

-¿Y los hippies?

-También.

-¡Dios! ¡Se va a propagar por todo el mundo! ¡Vamos a morir todos! – gritó Emmett a la vez que comenzaba a correr hacia el porche de la casa.

Jane Vulturi Akuna Cullen (o así era como la había llamado Emmett, cosa que me hace pensar que realmente no se llama así, ya que yo no digo que Emmy sea tonto… pero no es listo, es duro, pero tiene que aceptarlo. A veces la vida nos trata a golpes, y ¿qué podemos hacer? Tan solo nos queda aceptarlo… o vengarte…) miró atónita como Emmy alzaba los brazos al cielo pidiendo clemencia.

-Bueno, ahora mismo traigo ropa limpia. No te vayas, ¿eh? No quieras que con las pintas que llevas alguien crea que vas a atacarle y te pase algo malo… - añadí sonriendo.

000000

_05:20_

_¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse esta niñita en casa?_

He tenido que ir a la habitación de Rosalie a por ropa, ya que es la única que podría venirle a la niña rara. Alice es demasiado diminuta y esmirriada como para poder dejarle algo de ropa a cualquier ser humano. Es tan esquelética, tan… gacela… pero en fin, que le vamos a hacer, no todos pueden ser perfectos.

000000

**En la habitación de Rosalie hurgando en sus cosas:**

-Madre mía… no se como puede llevar esta ropa interior…

-¿Esme? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Edward el cual me miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Estoy buscando ropa para la niñita extraña.

-¿Qué niña? – preguntó confundido.

-Una… ha venido a decirnos no se que… desde muy lejos. Y necesita ropa limpia, no vaya a ser que coja alguna enfermedad… y no queremos que le ocurra eso a esa niñita, ¿verdad? – pregunté sonriendo.

-Em… no, claro. Intenta no hacer demasiado ruido, Bella esta dormida. Yo voy a salir a comer algo y en un rato vuelvo, ¿ok?

-No te preocupes cielo, yo cuidaré de Bella… - dije amablemente.

-Está… bien. No tardo.

Edward salió de la habitación con paso acelerado. Desde al lado del armario pude ver como salía por la ventana. Lo que es capaz de hacer por no conocer a la niña nueva. Mira que puede ser hurón.

-Pues aquí no encuentro nada que le sirva… ¿Le quedará bien la ropa de Bella?...

000000

_05:28_

_Ups._

Las cosas no son lo que parecen. ¡Está claro que no era mi intención que pasase lo que ha pasado! ¿Quién puede echarme las culpas a mí? A la dulce y maternal Esme… ¿Quién? ¿¡Quién!?

000000

**En la habitación de Edward, junto la cabeza de Bella:**

-*Ronquido, ronquido*

-Que dormidita está… ella que puede claro. A veces me da una rabia terrible que ella pueda hacer todo tipo de cosas y yo no… es tan normal, con su diminuta fuerza y su diminuto cerebro…pff.

Agarré a Bella por los pies y comencé a desatarle las zapatillas. Misión conseguida. Había sido una tarea fácil, pero de momento solo había logrado que la niña rara no andase descalza, necesitaba más. ¡Más!

-Veamos, si la cojo por aquí, la giro 65º y luego la vuelco hacia la derecha…

000000

_05:40_

_A lo hecho, pecho._

Se ha caído. Se ha caído de cabeza contra el suelo. En fin, no se ha despertado, Edward no está cerca y no me ha visto nadie, así que no hay problema alguno.

Bueno, al final la niña va a tener que llevar los trapitos de Rosalie. Presiento que se va a poner de muy buen humor (Rose).

000000

**De vuelta al salón con ropa limpia:**

-Niña, ya he conseguido algo de ropa para ti… ¿dónde se ha metido todo el mundo?

-Han ido a ver si son capaces de parar a Emmett. Sigue corriendo como un loco y está destrozando todo lo que se encuentra en su camino… - contestó Jasper.

-Oh… bueno, yo ya he cumplido con mi labor caritativa, ale niña, vístete. Yo me voy a proteger con plásticos a mis petunias, aunque dudo mucho que hayan logrado sobrevivir al agua…

-Creo que hace unos momentos he visto como Emmett las pisaba corriendo – comentó Jane Vulturi Akuna Cullen.

-… Oh, bueno, no pasa nada. Solo son… plantas. Ten cuidado niña, no vaya a ser que los pantalones de Rose te queden largos, te tropieces y al caer contra el suelo te abras la cabeza… y no queremos que pase eso, ¿verdad? – pregunté sonriente.

000000

_05:46_

_Frustración._

Efectivamente, mis petunias han muerto. Pero no tengo porque deprimirme. ¡No es el fin del mundo! Me costó horas encontrar justo esa clase de petunias, compré el mejor abono y estudié con detalle la zona en la que plantarlas… pero ¡no pasa nada! Soy feliz, soy feliz, soy feliz… y no queremos que Esme se ponga de mal humor, ¿verdad?

DIARIO DE JASPER

25 de Abril.

_06:00_

_Con un pañuelo empapado en colonia puesto en la nariz._

Querido diario…rosa… :

Si estuviese en mis cabales, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido escribir en el diario que Emmett me regaló, pero hoy…necesito una distracción. Hay una humana en casa. ¿Es que esta gente no se cansa de torturarme? Saben que tengo problemas para controlarme, y aún así no dejan de meter a más humanos en casa… humanos con esa carne blandita…y esas venitas resultonas…por las que corre su sabrosa sang… ¡No, no, no! ¡Piensa en otra cosa, en otra cosa!

_06:08_

Me he cansado de cantar canciones populares mentalmente. Necesito otra distracción, otra distracción. Ya se, iré a buscar algún libro que leer. Será solo un momentito, e intentaré no respirar por el camino.

000000

**En el salón, rebuscando por la estantería sin respirar:**

Como era bastante incómodo no respirar, intenté buscar rápido un libro interesante. "Pena y soledad: 15 canciones deprimentes y 5 poemas desoladores"… ese debía de ser de Edward… "El arte de combinar: calcetines blancos no, por favor"… ese era de Alice, seguro…"Cómo construir una caseta de perro en 10 sencillos pasos"… ¿para qué querría eso Emmett, si ni siquiera teníamos perro?

De repente noté un olor muy agradable. Sin querer, había comenzado a respirar de nuevo… Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las piernas comenzaron a movérseme solas, y me acerqué al centro del salón. Entonces vi que la humana estaba dormida en nuestro sofá, ahí indefensa, despidiendo un olor así como… ¿a gofre?

Me agaché sobre ella, y entonces…

-Agrrrggagudhaaaa…

¿Eh? ¿Ese sonido lo había hecho yo?

-Hey, Jasper, sabes si… ¿qué haces? –Alice acababa de entrar en el salón. Pegué un bote y puse cara de angelito.

-Nada.

-Has contestado muy rápido.

-No.

-Sí, lo has hecho otra vez, como siempre- Alice puso los brazos en jarras, cosa que le hacía parecerse a un enanito de jardín.

-Sólo venía a buscar un libro que leer- dije, cosa que no era mentira, por suerte.

Noté que Alice no estaba muy convencida, así que para salir del marrón le cambié el estado de humor a propósito.

-Ah, bueno da igual. Oye, ¿no has escuchado un ruido muy raro antes? Como un gruñido, algo así como… "Agrrrggagudhaaaa"…

-No.

000000

_06:15_

_Tengo hambre._

Al final he cogido un libro cualquiera y he subido corriendo a mi habitación. El libro es "El crecimiento de las petunias: consejos y trucos". Creo que Esme es la única que compra libros normales y útiles. Aunque debo de admitir que es bastante inquietante observar los dibujos que ha hecho por los márgenes. No sabría cómo describirlos… sólo que tienen un aire…macabro…

_06:30_

No puedo más con las petunias. Qué aburrimiento. Mejor voy a buscar a alguien con quien pasar el rato, y que pueda agarrarme si me da un ataque de locura…

000000

**En el patio delantero con Emmett:**

-Veamos, aquí pone que tenemos que poner esta madera así…

-Que no, Emmett, que se pone al contrario, mira bien el libro.

-Imposible.

Emmett giró el libro "Cómo construir una caseta de perro en 10 sencillos pasos" hacia todos lados intentando encontrar sentido a la imagen.

-Y si lo ponemos como tú dices, entonces el perro no cabrá dentro…

-Emmett, no tenemos perro.

-De momento.

-Emmett, comemos animales.

-Entonces le convertiremos en un perro vampiro- respondió, dándome la espalda y continuando con su fallida construcción, tan pancho.

Desde luego, era capaz de decir cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya. Era inútil razonar con él, así que volví a entrar a la casa para volver a mi lectura de las interesantes petunias.

Justo cuando iba por el pasillo del segundo piso, la humana salió del cuarto de baño, y pasó por mi lado. Gofre, gofre, gofre…

-Ahh… esta casa es más bonita de lo que me esperaba… - iba diciendo la chica mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Agrrrggagudhaaaa…

Ella paró de caminar de golpe y se giró.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Como no vio nada, continuó su camino, esta vez un poco asustada.

-Agrrrggagudhaaaa…

Volvió a frenar, miró hacia arriba, y…

DIARIO DE EDWARD

25 de Abril.

_05:18_

_Llueve pero en mi interior brilla un sol radiante._

Querido diario:

Soy tan feliz… Hace más de un año que Emmy nos regaló un diario, y tan solo lo he usado en una ocasión. No pensé que volvería a hacerlo, pero ver a Bella dormida plácidamente me ha dado que pensar. Es tan hermosa, tan humana… tiene tantos bellos defectos… en fin, es única. He aprendido a recogerla del suelo antes de que se caiga de cabeza, a cortarle en pedacitos los espaguetis para que no muera de asfixia, a mirar debajo de su cama por si Victoria está debajo de ella y la mata a media noche… y ella me aporta… muchas cosas. En fin, somos la pareja ideal.

Hoy Esme está muy alterada, ha venido a casa una niña que ha aparecido en el jardín y debe encontrarlo todo perfecto.

000000

**En mi habitación contemplando a Bella:**

-*Ronquido, ronquido*

-Es un sonido tan angelical… - rugir de tripas.- Debería ir a comer algo…

-*Ronquido, ronquido*

Silencio.

-¿Bella?- pregunté tembloroso.

Silencio.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? no te oigo respirar… ¡Bella!

-¿¡Qué!?

000000

_05:20_

_Asustado._

Dios ha sido horrible. Pensé que mi dulce y débil amada moriría. Podría haberle dado un paro cardíaco, haberse tragado su lengua, o podría haber olvidado respirar.

Pasados unos minutos Bella volvió a dormirse, y yo aproveché para ir a comer algo.

000000

**De camino al bosque:**

-Madre mía… no se como puede llevar esta ropa interior… - dijo una voz en la habitación de Rosalie.

-Oh, hola Esme. Intenta no hacer demasiado ruido, Bella esta dormida. Yo voy a salir a comer algo y en un rato vuelvo, ¿ok?

-No te preocupes cielo, yo cuidaré de Bella… - dije amablemente.

-Está… bien. No tardo.

000000

_05:25_

_¿Qué habrá querido decir exactamente con "yo cuidaré de ella"?_

Realmente me he ido muy preocupado a cazar. No es que desconfíe de Esme, no creo que pueda ser capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, pero últimamente he visto que miraba con recelo a Bella. No sé, es una sensación extraña, como si tuviese envidia de que Bella sea humana… pero bueno, serán cosas mías.

_06:30_

_¿Qué estará haciendo Bella ahora mismo?_

He ido a cazar y he vuelto lo más rápido posible. No me ha sido muy difícil conseguir mi desayuno ya que me he cruzado con dos ciervos cojos. No sabría decir si lo eran de nacimiento o si la cojera se la ha causado algún animal salvaje. Quien sabe, igual ha sido Emmett.

La verdad es que cuando he vuelto de cazar he visto algo que me ha resultado un tanto extraño…

000000

**Al pie de las escaleras de camino a mi habitación:**

-Oh, tu debes ser la niña rara nueva.

-Parece ser que si… solo me faltaba conocerte a ti… - dijo con rencor.

-Bueno, también te falta Bella, ¿no?

-¿Quién?

-Bella, mi amada… es imposible que no la conozcas. Es algo distraída, patosa, siempre está por los suelos, es humana…

-No me suena nada de nada.

-Agrrrggagudhaaaa…

-¿¡Has oído eso!? – preguntó asustada la niña rara.

-¿Cómo dic…

De repente vi una sombra encima de la cabeza de la niña. Alguien estaba intentando matarla.

-Jasper.

-Dime.

-Baja. Deja de intentar comerte a la niña nueva.

-Agrrrggagudhaaaa…

-Jasper. Ya.

-Vale…

Jasper bajó del techo de un brinco y la niña lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Jasper.

-¿Ibas a matarme? – dijo ella muerta de miedo.

-Sí. Mi idea era dejarte seca.

-Oh… bueno, yo mejor me voy donde haya mas gente… no por nada, ¿eh? Que no es por ti Jasper, es por mí… Por sentirme mas segura y eso.

-No te preocupes, me han interrumpido demasiadas veces, ahora ya no me apeteces.

-¿Cómo? Pero… ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya no te parezco sabrosa? – preguntó ofendida.

-No. Ya no. Ya no hueles tan bien.

-Oh… pero ¡mira! Tengo la piel muy fina, y ¡mira! Tengo muchas venas, ¡y sangre para hartarse!

-Mira, no quiero atacarte porque estoy convencido de que momentos antes de que murieras llegaría Carlisle con su buena fe y aires de solidario y te convertiría en uno de nosotros como hace siempre. Y si te soy sincero paso de pasar el resto de la eternidad a tu lado.

Eso le había dado en todo el corazón. La niña cada vez tenía peor cara, y parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a desplomarse. Habrían sido las palabras de Jasper, a veces podía ser muy cruel…

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté algo preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes… será el cansancio del viaje. Andar durante tanto tiempo es algo que…

-Vale, vale. Solo era por curiosidad, tampoco hace falta que me cuentes toda tu vida…

000000

_06:47_

_Contando los segundos que me quedan hasta ver a Bella._

Yo sigo diciendo que la niña esta tiene mala cara… pero si ella no quiere aceptarlo allá ella… también hay que decir que si usase algo de colorete tampoco pasaría nada.

Bella estaba tirada en el suelo. ¿¡Cómo he podido permitirlo!? ¡No merezco vivir! ¡¡No lo merezco!! Debería ir ahora mismo a que los Vulturi me destrozasen vivo… Pero Bella me necesita a su lado. Ya si eso iré mañana. O la semana que viene, tampoco hay tanta prisa…

¿He dejado a la niña rara a solas con Jasper? ¿O él ya se había ido antes y se ha quedado sola? Bueno, sea como sea, lo acabaremos sabiendo…

DIARIO DE CARLISLE

25 de Abril.

_07:00_

_En el hospital._

Akuna se ha puesto enferma. Edward se la encontró desmayada en nuestro salón. Han venido todos a verla. Bueno, todos menos Jasper, que no puede venir a los hospitales por razones obvias.

000000

**En la habitación 313 del hospital:**

-Tras examinarla, creo que puedo decir con total seguridad que el desmayo se ha producido debido al cansancio, o tal vez a una crisis nerviosa… ¿Te ocurrió algo de antes del desmayo?- dije, con mi ensayado tono de médico entendido.

-Ehhh… pues Jasp…

-Ya te lo advertí, nadie quería que te pusieras enferma, niñita… - dijo Esme, con la mirada perdida.

Todos nos quedamos en un silencio extraño, hasta que Emmett entró corriendo por la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Hay una señora que me persigueeee y no deja de leerme poesías!- gritó, escondiéndose detrás de mí.

-Emmett, ya te he dicho que no te acerques a la sección de psiquiatría…

-¡Eh! ¡Akuna está saliendo en la tele! – anunció Alice, subiendo el volumen de la televisión.

000000

_07:30_

Hemos llamado al teléfono que aparecía en la televisión, para avisar a la familia de Akuna de su paradero. Creo que ahora mismo están de camino al hospital. Todos se están despidiendo de ella. Yo mientras tanto, me estoy poniendo mi bata de las visitas. Uno tiene que parecer un médico molón a todas horas, ¿no?

000000

**De nuevo en la habitación 313:**

Cuando entré en la habitación, Alice y Emmett estaban abrazando a Akuna cada uno por un lado, a lo sándwich.

-…ahhhh…- consiguió decir Akuna, con la cara completamente roja.

-¡Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, Akuna! – dijo Emmett.

-…solo…unas horas…agg…

-¡Hemos hablado de tantas cosas! – dijo Alice, fingiendo que se secaba las lágrimas.

-…tu y yo…no hemos hablado…

-¡Te llamaremos! ¡Te escribiremos!- exclamó Emmett.

-…no sabéis ni mi número ni mi dirección…

-¡¡Te echaremos de menos!! – gritaron a unísono.

- …

000000

_08:05_

Akuna ya se ha marchado del hospital, tras conseguir despegar a Emmett y a Alice de ella. Parece que Akuna estaba bastante contenta de irse, no sé por qué. Creo que la hemos tratado bastante bien, ¿no? Dentro de lo que cabe, somos gente bastante normal, si olvidamos eso de ser vampiros y tal…

Oh, una emergencia. Tengo que irme, querido diario. Tengo que salvar estas frágiles vidas humanas… ah, pero primero tengo que ponerme mi bata de héroe…

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN…

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Edward?... – preguntó Bella.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta decidió salir de la cama. Tras unos cuantos forcejeos con la sábana, la cual parecía no querer dejarla escapar, consiguió salir de la habitación.

-¿Hola? No me hacen mucha gracia los sustos… y nunca he sido muy buena en el escondite… ¿¡Quién anda ahí!? Si eres un alien da un golpe en la pared, si eres una musaraña da dos…

Bella continuó andando por el pasillo con paso lento atenta a cada sonido. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar con su propio pie y romperse las palas como aquella vez.

-¿Quién anda ahí…? Oh… encima de la mesa hay un papel con cosas escritas… ¿será una nota de los aliens?

Bella llegó hasta la mesa y comenzó a leer la nota:

"_Bella, hemos tenido que ir al hospital con Akuna (una chica rara que ha aparecido en nuestro jardín) ya que se ha desmayado, pero no creemos que sea nada. Ya sabes cuales son los pasos que debes seguir si te ocurriese algo, pero por si acaso te los repito:_

_-Si estás tirada en el suelo intenta reincorporarte despacio, ya que puedes marearte._

_-Coge el móvil y marca el teléfono de Edward._

_-No salgas por nada del mundo a la calle, ya que puedes desorientarte y acabar en la cueva de algún oso._

_-Para prevenir que tengas que seguir todos estos pasos intenta quedarte sentada en una esquina sin hacer nada hasta que nosotros volvamos a casa._

_En fin, no tardaremos mucho, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte._

_Carlisle."_

De momento todo iba bien, aún estaba sana y salva, pero eso duró poco tiempo. De repente Bella dobló la nota y se cortó en la mano. En unos cuantos segundos comenzó a sangrar cosa que hizo que empezase a ponerse nerviosa, y un gran mareo la invadió y calló al suelo con la mala suerte de pegarse en la cabeza con el pico de la mesa.

-Oh… dios… estoy sangrando… ¡Me sangra la cabeza!

Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella. Comenzó a tocarse la cabeza justo en el lado en que estaba la brecha, pero cuanto más se tocaba mas se restregaba la sangre por la cara, cuello, brazos…

-¿Hay al… alguien? – preguntó confundida y asustada.

De pronto escuchó un sonido extraño a sus espaldas.

-Agrrrggagudhaaaa…

-¿Jasper?...


End file.
